The Green Eyed Snake
by shdwgurl69
Summary: What if the boy who lived was not a brave lion, but a green eyed snake? Pairings: Dramione, Daphne x Harry, DM/HP friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **Any Harry Potter characters, story plot, pairings, or themes belong to me; they belong to their rightful owner, J.K. Rowling. BTW, I will be writing a few chapters of this story and will not write anymore until someone requests for more, for I am afraid no one will like what I have written.**

 **PROLOGUE**

Harry James Potter was no ordinary child, even from the age of eleven. Of course, he didn't exactly know that he would be accepted into the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry. He also had no clue of how much his life would change in the next seven years. Bloody hell, he didn't even know the difference between a wizard and a muggle! Or even, that he, was The Boy Who Lived. No, no, The Dark Lord was just his mathematics teacher, frogs an amphibian, not a candy, hats couldn't talk; they were just a piece of clothing to keep the sun off one's face, and chambers, just another word for the loo. No crazy wolves as his teacher or tournaments that were simply asking for death. No crazy high-pitched pink women; that was his Aunt Petunia, and definitely no pieces of little things called horcruxes. Brooms, were for cleaning with, not riding on! As far as Harry was concerned, the only nightmares he knew of, were the days spent living on Privet Drive in Little Whinging, with his aunt, uncle, and the monstrous being they called, his cousin.

Harry woke up one morning to the sound of his aunt banging on the cupboard door. He groaned, another day in the hell he was living in. He just pulled the cover over his head as his aunt screamed at him to set the table for breakfast. If he weren't such a coward, he would tell her off, but he just sat up, and pulled on a tee-shirt that was much too big for him, considering it was Dudley's hand-me-down. He then walked into the kitchen and set the table. He sat there dejectedly throughout all of breakfast, just hoped a knock at the door would come, so he would have an excuse to leave. "Potter… POTTER!" Harry's eyes snapped open to the sound of his uncle yelling at him. "Potter, you stupid boy, go get the mail!" Harry rolled his eyes, and stood, walking to the front of the house. He reached into the mail box, and grabbed ahold of three letters. Two were addressed to his uncle, but the last one...was addressed to him…

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at_ _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on_ _1 September. We await your owl by no later than_ _31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work_ _robes_ _(black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon_ _hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells_ _(Grade 1)_

 _by_ _Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _by_ _Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by_ _Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by_ _Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by_ _Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by_ _Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by_ _Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by_ _Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1_ _wand_

 _1_ _cauldron_ _(pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1_ _telescope_

 _1 set_ _brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an_ _owl_ _OR a_ _cat_ _OR a_ _toad_ _._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

 _ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _(this is from_ _wiki/Hogwarts_acceptance_letter_ _)_

Harry was….let's just say...confused. His eyebrows were raised and his throat made a choking sound. Uncle Vernon looked at him and snatched the letter out of his hand. "What is this, you stupid excuse for a child?! A letter? For you? Aha! Heavens no, what makes you believe someone would _actually_ send _you_ a letter? And to school! Your grades are a complete mess!" And with that, the one-sided conversation had ended with the poor piece of paper in shreds.

Harry glared at his uncle," What was that for?! That letter was for me!" His piggish uncle simply slapped him, and walked away, a sign that if more was spoken, another spanking was sure to come. Harry huffed in disappointment and disgust. He was about to go back to the cupboard when Aunt Petunia slapped his cheek and shrieked for him to get a move on the chores list. That was the start of a normal morning in Harry's house, on Privet Drive, in Little Whinging.

-Time Skip-

Harry walked down the train, looking at each full compartment dejectedly. It seemed that everyone on the train already had friends, and there were no empty compartments for him. Finally he came across a single compartment with a red headed boy sitting in it. He recognized the boy from before, as the boy who helped him find the train. Harry shyly peaked into the compartment. The redhead looked up and beamed, "You can sit here if you please! It's empty!" Harry smiled, and sat down across from the boy. "I'm Ron, Ron Weasley, and you are Harry Potter!" Harry smiled and nodded. "You don't talk much do you? So…the scar, ...Is it…?" Harry nodded, and pushed up his bangs up to show the faint red scar he had always wondered about. Ron put out his hand to shake with Harry. Harry smiled at his first friend at this new school.

Things were playing fairly well, as it _was_ poor Harry's first real friend. But, the only thing that had bothered him so far about this new boy would be his disgraceful manners when it came to food and money. Harry had just gotten a bag of galleons from Gringotts and could buy some of everything when the trolley cart came by. His new friend, Ronald, had not only drooled once at the large amount of coins in his palms, but twice, at the sight of all the sweet treats. Another thing he was unsure of was the fact that Ron had a rat for a pet. He knew Hogwarts accepted frogs, cats, and owls, but surely not rats. How filthy. Harry was cut off by his daydreaming when the compartment door had opened and in came a girl with buck teeth and frizzy hair. "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost it," she calmly asked. Harry was about to apologize, and say no, when a rude, but chill and relaxed tone interrupted him.

"No, we haven't seen a toad! Stop asking everyone, and let them enjoy the view." He looked over at Harry,"Nice to meet you Potter. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Would you like to accompany me and my group of friends on a tour and have us explain to you about the wizarding world? It's such a shame that you grew up with muggleborns." Ron shouted angrily,"Harry will NOT be going with _you_ Malfoy! He is staying right here and I can explain. Don't you forget I'm just as pure as you." Draco merely raised his eyebrows and shrugged,"C'mon Harry, ditch these losers. Granger doesn't know a thing about magic and Weasel is a traitor. When you come with me, I can tell you about your parents. My parents knew yours very well." That was all it took and Harry shook Draco's hand and walked out the compartment with Malfoy's arm around his shoulder and the two of them laughing at a joke. Merlin's beard, this would be the start of a new friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO- My Third Year**

 **Hey everybody! I am so happy to see that this story has views, and I hope that you guys can find the time to give me constructive criticism, so I can make this story better. Please comment us any suggestions that you have for this story. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these lovely characters or the overall story line. These belong to Ms. Rowling.**

My home was and is a complete hellhole, but it hardly matters; now I'm on my way to Hogwarts, the best place in the world. Draco had offered to let me stay at his house over the summer, but I said no. I had to face the reality of my home and my life. But now, as I ran through the brick wall onto Platform 9 3/4, I knew I was finally home. So much had happened in the past two years. It all started with Malfoy on the train, and then being sorted into Slytherin. Slytherin was truly the best place for me. The Sorting Hat had said that I might belong in Gryffindor. How could it be so wrong? I wasn't some brave dork who wanted to save the world. I was shy, timid Harry Potter, best friend of the Slytherin Prince. To be honest, I wasn't all that good at school, although I tried my best, but I excelled in Potions. Professor Snape said that it was genetics, but I think it was just luck. I was almost friends with everybody at the school and was commonly referred to as "The Nice Slytherin". All of us are nice, trust me, you just have to get to know us. The only person who I wasn't friends with was Ronald Weasley, the bratty Gryffindor who had been my first real friend. Trust me, I personally had nothing against him, but he seemed to have everything against me. He would always mock me whenever he got the chance, and Draco would always have to fight back for me. I sighed as I smelled the sweet train air of the Hogwarts Express. A bit further down, I saw Draco saying goodbye to his parents. I pushed my trolley over to him, and waved. He was about to get onto the train, but saw me coming, and stopped to wait for me.

"Draco! Long time no see!" I said cheerily. He gave me his infamous bad boy smirk.

"'Ello Potter, how was your summer, they didn't hurt you, did they?" His eyes darkened and I grinned. Although most people found his menacing look scary, I didn't.

"Trust me, Drake, I was fine."

-Short Time Skip to sitting in the train-

"Anything from the trolley?"

That sound of the dear little old woman in charge of the treats was the only thing that could be heard from a mile away. All of us were just too excited. I truly was, but I guess something looked a bit off about me, maybe the slight frown, or the lack of sparkle in my eyes. I don't know. I mean I love this school; it was the only place I can comfortably call home and family, but I was still worried. Draco's cautious voice brought me back to reality.

"Hey, you alright there?"

I nodded with a fake smile, but I don't think he believed me. I'm just wondering. Last year Tom Riddle's ghost almost took my life and the she Weasel's life. The first year, I was attacked by a paranoid DADA teacher, Quirrell. How am I going to almost lose my life, or get seriously injured this year? Oh well, nevermind that, the castle is in view. Once we got into our dorms, we gave a great big cheer, and looked around at our old mates. We were cheering so much, two mates elbowed me in the torso and the back, which totally killed my air supply, as I fell forward, trying to breathe. My hands were gripping the edge of the desk, knuckles turning white.

"Harry, mate, you alright there?" Draco came up from behind. My scar burned, and I knew that something was definitely not right. I felt sick to my stomach; my knees buckling from the pressure.

A new voice entered,"Draco, don't be so dense! Can't you see he's practically dying? Step aside, and let me handle this, _properly._ "

Draco stepped back in surrender and muttered a few words that sounded strangely like _bloody hell, woman, what's got your panties caught in a twist?_ I felt someone come up behind me. Two cool hands touched my face, caressed my cheek, and I felt the feeling go away. My vision returned as I watched Daphne Greengrass give me a smug look. All I heard was a faint _you're welcome_ , before falling into Draco's arms.

I woke up my head aching and having no memories of the previous night. I watched Draco and Blaise chat in the corner as I groggily woke up.

"Oh, hey mate. You're finally up," said Draco coming over to sit at the foot of my bed. I turned around remembering pain, and then nothing.

"What happened?" I asked. Blaise smirked and decided it was his turn to chime in.

"Oh, typical story, mate, you decided to take a couple shots, got drunk as hell, then bedded Daphne Greengrass."

"WHAT?!" I yelled, completely awake now. Draco scowled at Blaise.

"Ignore him. Your scar just started to hurt, and you fell down. Daphne like touched your face or something, and you got a little better. I think it is because she is training to become a Healer."

I nodded, my cheeks turning slightly red. I had always had a tiny crush on Daphne since I saw her in the first year, but she rarely talked to me. I rubbed my scar tentatively, wondering what had caused the pain.

"Okay, whatever, I guess I'll just have to live with it…"

I always knew Hagrid had a thing for animals, first Fluffy, then Norbert, and Fang,...but….A HIPPOGRIFF?! Is he _trying_ to get into trouble?! We all know he loves them, but in the end, he always has to sell or give it away. The bond never lasts. Buckbeak, was fine though; I think he favors me. In class, I was the only student who was allowed to get close. I doubt he's very fond of Draco, the little stinker recklessly stood up to the animal and took it head on. Of course...he managed to break his wrist in the process. He'll be fine. But the thing that really bothers me, is that, just last night I heard the big guy plead with some officials to spare the bird creature. I know it's forbidden to keep such a creature, but to put it down is just cruel. I've got to stop them. As far as I know, tomorrow may be the last day that bird sees the light.

It took a couple weeks for me to find out exactly what happened. Apparently Draco had told his father about the incident and now the poor creature would have to pay with its head. I knew I couldn't let it happen, but Draco could never find out.

Morning came, out I went, on my mission to save a life. The life may not be worth much compared to a human, but it's one that I care deeply about and I must protect him with an oath. I crept behind some pumpkins adjacent to the hut. Some guys with a scythe knocked on his ruddy door. Hagrid stumbled out with a dampened handkerchief in his hands. The men were invited for a cup of tea as they discussed the procedure. I followed right up to the window in my invisibility cloak. Oh yeah, I got one, back in first year. Apparently it was my father's and was in a great condition. Anyways I heard a few fragments of the meeting.

" Mr. Hagrid, we need you to chain 'im up and tie 'im the the wooden post…...yerrr, we will have to chop his head off with this Ministry approved scythe…..You mustn't worry…..for the best…..at noon today….it must be done."

That's all I needed to know. I had to find a way to change the events that will happen before it's noon. Right now it's about nine. I was about to creep up further when a hand shot out and grabbed my hood. They harshly yanked me back and I hit my head on the dirt.

"What the bloody hell was that for, you good for noth-" I cursed.

"Shhh….Harry, I know we aren't on the best of terms, but we've got to work together on this one. We both adore Buckbeak and I can't imagine what Hagrid must be going through right now," that voice. I know it inside and out. Hermione Granger.

I sighed, not happy with working with the enemy, but accepting it, because I had to save the beast.

"Ok, here's the plan, I'll distract them, and you will lead Buckbean away, got it?" She spoke harshly, and in a bossy tone. I could see why she had no friends.

"Why do I have to lead him away, he nearly killed my best friend?!"

She rolled her eyes mumbling something about overdramatic Slytherins.

"I saw you during class, you were really good with him. I don't know how or why, but he seems to like you. Animals hate me…"

Touche, I thought to myself, as I nodded in agreement. We waited until Hagrid had the bird tied up outside. At Hermione's signal, I ran out to the beast, and untied him. He watched me in curiosity.

"Come on buddy, work with me, I'm trying to save your life!"

I don't know if he understood, nonetheless, he followed me. I pulled him into the nearby forest, and waited for him to leave. He simply stared at me, and I could tell Hermione's distractions wouldn't last much longer.

"Go on buddy, fly away, be free!" I yelled as forcefully as I could. To my surprise he listened, and took off into the woods.

Completely forgetting about Hermione, I ran all the way back to the castle. I met Daphne at the door.

"I saw what you did there, Potter," she said, and I flinched.

"Listen, I know it was stupid, but please don't tell Draco, he would kill me! I'm sorry, i'll do any-" She silenced my blabbering with a kiss. A simple kiss. My cheeks turned bright red, and I awkwardly kissed back. I stared at her dumbfounded and she giggled.

"I think it was really sweet. Don't worry, my mouth is shut."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys! Sorry if the chapter seemed rushed or had grammatical errors. I have a Social Studies quiz tomorrow, so I'll leave the chapter off here.

Should we see some more DaphnexHarry action? (I need a ship name for them :P)


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE:**

 **Thanks so much for your guys support! I kind of feel like the pressure is on :/**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these lovely characters or the overall story line. These belong to Ms. Rowling.**

DADA was a complete blow. Every year we had a new teacher, and new things to learn, and this year our teacher was strange. He looked like a homeless man with a lab coat. He was truly nice, but so had been the previous two teachers who happened to be either the Dark Lord, or a scam.

I knew this teacher was off ever since he had pulled out the boggart, and made us face our fears. Of course mine was Sirius Black the recently escaped murderer. I could barely mutter the charm which turned him, ironically into a puppy. The new teacher, Lupin, applauded my work, but then quickly put away the boggart with a disturbed look on his face. He sent us all out early, and hasn't even made eye contact with me since.

"He's mental that one! Making us face our fears in front of everyone? Bloody ridiculous, like that stupid curse!" grumbled Draco as we walked away. I grinned.

"You're only mad because you couldn't do the charm," I teased him. He blushed madly.

"No way! I'm angry because he let the entire class see a mass murderer, and he didn't even try to help you fight the beast off!" I shrugged, then all of a sudden, a searing pain shot through my head.

"Ugh," I mumbled and collapsed.

"You okay, Harry?" asked Draco in a worried tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just let me go outside for a bit…"

"It's almost lights out… Okay, come back on time…"

 **XOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXCOOKIESXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOX**

I took a deep breath in…..and out; you know, trying to calm myself down. Oh and to get the wretched pain out of my head; it's making me feel queasy. I closed my eyes and leaned on the walls of the school. It was a chilly night, should've worn a bit more. I had almost fallen asleep in my Utopia world, when deep and pained pants came. They were quite loud, but anyone would recognize it as a man's. My eyes snapped wide open, only to catch Professor Lupin just in time. I only got a second of him, but I knew it was him. It was weird because I was wide in the open, and he just rushed past me; no scolding or even salutations. Lupin seemed to be in a lot of pain, which didn't make any sense. I noticed his hunched figure running towards the Forbidden Forest; that place is banned and I've only been there once. He seemed quite in a rush though; that was the suspicious part. The moment that I realised all of the possible things he could be up to, I decided to follow him.

Lupin went pretty far into the dark forest. It almost seemed….like he knew the place inside out. Huh. Although it was late, the white moon still shone with luster and pride. The moonlight revealed my face, though he didn't seem to notice. Suddenly, a torturous and painful yell could be heard. That was definitely him. My eyes widened in horror as long, dark, pieces of hair covered his head and limbs at a heart-racing pace. His clothing ripped like paper and hung off of his toned and muscular body like ribbons. The nails on his fingertips sharpened immensely and curved downwards. His human ears turned to cat-like of even elfish ears, pointed up. Eyes transformed into slits. A loud growling noise erupted from his chest and he roared in the moonlight.

My heart stopped when he turned and glared at me. It was quite obvious what he was; what he was trying so desperately to hide from all of us. The monster he is; showing us our greatest fears. He probably enjoying making sadistic comments about school children in pain. My Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin, was a werewolf.

My throat was coarse. As much as I was afraid and angry, I was also hypnotized at the beast. Stupid as I was, I watched it for too long, instead of running. He…it… glared me down, and began to charge towards me. I remembered the hippogriff, and put out my hand to try and calm it.

This was the worst mistake of my life. I let loose a scream as his fangs tore into the skin of my arm. My vision blackened, and my scar hurt worse than ever. I stumbled back as the creature began to advance on me. I tripped and fell backward onto the ground. Tears sprang to my eyes as I realized this may very well be my last breath.

All of a sudden I heard a familiar voice cry "Stupify!" and I let myself fade into the blackness.

 **Draco P.O.V.**

I knew something was off when Harry didn't come to the Common Room on time. He was never late. I ran outside to find him missing, and screams echoing from the forest. I ran as quickly as I could to the sound, to find Harry on the ground, arm bleeding, as a werewolf advanced. I quickly pointed my wand at the creature and yelled "Stupefy!" the creature fell to the ground, and I ran over to Harry, who was out cold.

I lifted him onto my back, and dragged him as best I could to the Hospital Wing, praying Madam Pomfrey was awake.

 **XOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXCOOKIESXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOX**

My heart wrenched in worry as I saw my best mate just lying there, as if he were on his deathbed. So gaunt and wan in the face; his arm was a bloody mess. Strings of skin hung loosely on his limb like a useless ribbon, fluttering in the wind on a rainy day.

I put my head in my arms and clenched my jaw. I just don't want Harry to turn into...what I saw with Lupin. My fingers knotted into my blond wisps of hair. Imagining him freaking out every full moon; what bloody nightmares. I heard a knock on the door as it creaked open and footsteps hesitantly walked toward us. A small hand was placed on my shoulder, warmth seeping through my shirt. I looked up, hoping for Greengrass or something….only to find...lil 'ol Granger.

"What do you want with him and why are you here? Can't you see that he's not stable and has been injured?" I glared at her and spoke deeply through my teeth.

She gave me a sad smile,"Yes, I know Malf-Draco. Harry and I created a small bonding, back when we saved Hagrid's bird, you know, Buckbeak, from your father's complaints. I know you're Harry's best mate, yet you didn't understand how much that bird meant to him. I'm here to thank him, not to fight with you. I understand if you wish me to be gone."

She placed a bouquet of lilies on the nightstand and stood to leave. I was speechless. Honestly, I don't care for the muggle, but if her actions meant something to Harry, I need to know more. I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer,"Please. Please, stay here. He need you right now; he need all the support he can get."

She simply nodded and sat down next to me. We both held a hand of Harry's and discussed about him. No one noticed that the Prince of Snakes and the Brainy muggleborn still had their hands...intertwined.

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

I woke up to find Draco's head in my lap. My arm hurt a lot. It took a while, but I finally remembered the events of the other night. Not wanting to stir Draco, I woke up slowly, to find a note from Madam Pomfrey.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Due to certain cells in your bloodstream, you seem to be immune to the bite of a werewolf. Be glad, you are a very lucky boy.

Madam Pomfrey

I felt the head no longer in my lap.

"What's that?" mumbled a sleepy Draco. I beamed as I handed him the note. A smile slowly crept onto his face as he read it. He suddenly hugged me squeezing me tight.

"Oh thank Merlin you're okay! Dealing with being a werewolf would have been so hard…"

I smiled, "Don't worry, I'm fine. How many days did I miss?"

"Only three," responded Draco, pulling away, "We ought to tell Dumbledore about Lupin immediately! That evil thing nearly killed you!"

I shook my head quickly, "You will not tell a soul Draco, this man might have a hard life. I'm sure Dumbledore would know that he hired a werewolf! Please don't say anything about it. I'm fine."

Draco looked annoyed, but he eventually agreed, pulling me into a hug again.

"Please, just never do anything stupid again."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxXXXX**

 **Hey guys! Sorry if that seemed a bit rushed, I do have school tomorrow...with an essay due :P Please review and follow for more chapters to come!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

It was finally that time of the year; Hogsmeade. No classes. No Professors. Just you, your mates, and house. Of course you could only go with permission from your family; sign a form and you're all set to go. It was the times they went to Hogsmeade that every child allowed to go in Hogwarts could be seen with a wide smile on their faces.

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

What the bloody hell. Not the first year, not the second, and not now. I think to myself, will I ever be able to go to Hogsmeade while attending Hogwarts? Doubt it. I'm stuck here, in the castle, with no one else. There isn't a single snake who is staying behind; their parents couldn't care less, but Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia don't want me to be more influenced by the bad wiza- oops they say it as the bad "w" word.

I think I'm gonna try to just read ahead for Potions, I mean it's the only class that I actually enjoy and excel in. I was sitting in the Common Room while Draco, Zambini, Parkinson, Nott, Bulstrode; the whole gang zipped up the jackets and put on the most layers I've ever seen.

"You going to be fine Harry?" Draco questioned curiously.

"Yeah, I guess I just have to deal with it," I acted calm, but on the inside, I was fuming.

He looked at me once more before starting a conversation with Crabbe and Goyle. I focused my drooping eyes towards the faded text once more, before a small hand was placed on my shoulder. I jumped up in surprise and squeaked, but scowled as my mates turned to me laughing and smirking at the sound I produced.

"Real manly, Potter," Blaise drawled with a laugh. My cheeks were tinted scarlet.

"Oh shut up boys, I thought you were his friends. If no one will, then I'm willing to stay back with Harry and we'll have much more fun together than you guys will," Daphne smiled sweetly at me. By then, I'm pretty sure I was sweating an ocean. I tried to deny her company and insisted on her having fun with her friends, but she countered back by rejecting all comments; I was her friend. End of conversation.

Draco winked at me as he left through the doorway. Zambini gave me his signature bad boy smirk and followed after. I, on the other hand, sat in a chair with my book, next to Daphne Greengrass; how interesting.

She and I just sat there for a while, each of us reading our own book in silence. Every once and awhile I would awkwardly gaze up at her. Her blonde hair would occasionally fall in her face, and she would casually blow it out. She was so beautiful. I realized I had been staring at her for the past ten minutes when she looked up and smiled at me. I blushed and turned away. Suddenly I felt her behind my chair.

"You know Harry, you don't have to look away… I feel the same…" My face turned beet red. My stomach turned. She liked me?

"You do…?"

I turned to look at her, hope in my eyes. She smiled at me, that beautiful glowing smile. Everything was racing in my body, I was beamed, and she started to nod. She opened her mouth and…

SMASH!

We both turned to the stairs that led to the boys dormitory. There stood Sirius Black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXCOOKIESXXXXXXX

 **Daphne POV**

I had no words. The escaped criminal, Sirius Black, came to Hogwarts out of all places, more specifically, to the Slytherin Common Room. I mean, I'm not scared of going up against him; I love challenges, but I'm really worried about Harry's reaction. In DADA, we had to practice getting rid of our boggarts which were basically our greatest fear at the time, and apparently Black was his. Maybe the fact that Black and his parents were really close. I looked over at Harry, and my suspicions were correct. He had collapsed onto his knees and was shaking as if it were a snowstorm. His fingers clenched at his scalp with his head lowered. His beautiful green orbs were shut close and he was hiccuping in fear. It kinda looked cute and I wish I had the courage to hug him.

"Harry, snap out of it! He's not going to hurt you; not under my watch!" I screamed till I got coarse.

No answer.

"How sweet, I take it you two are mates? Not much longer though," Sirius took some glass shards from the wreckage he made when bursting through the window. He chucked them; small ones scratched Harry's face and arms, but a some big ones struck his torso and thigh.

"HARRY!" I cried, obviously in worry.

Harry didn't even look one bit fazed; he looked as if he felt absolutely nothing and saw a ghost. That's when I got mad.

"Why you...Expelliarmus!" Thinking of the first spell coming to mind, I pointed my wand at him, hoping it would do something. No avail and only gained a sadistic chuckle that got louder and louder.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Missed again.

"Why are you protecting this worthless coward. He sees an enemy or anyone and just cowers like a little bunny. Especially a Slytherin; a snake? Being a bunny, or in other words a Hufflepuff? Hah, never heard of it. If I were you, I would just ditch the slumbag and get a better man," he sneered.

By this point, I was fuming heat waves of anger that would burn anything in its path. I knew this guy was bad, but I didn't know he was going to be a jerk.

"First of all, Harry is not a coward. We all fear something time to time, and it is not something to laugh about when everyone is in the same boat. Second of all, I think many would be a bit afraid of an escaped criminal who assisted The Dark Lord in killing his best mates. Thirdly, we are not mates. I will make an oath, and will follow it, even if that takes my life! As long as I live, if I can, I will do anything to protect my friend, Harry James Potter!" I yelled in anger, panting with a fierce expression placed on my face.

Black's face fell,"...Wait, that's Harry Potter, as in The Boy Who Lived? Son of Lily and James Potter?"

"Yeah, you got a problem or something, cuz he's my friend too. Take one more step and things will get nasty."

Sirius collapsed, face held no more cockiness, and sneers. He looked like he had just stabbed his mother in the back, though it wouldn't be the first time that he has killed someone close to him. He grabbed his face roughly,"No, no, no, no, NO!"

"What happened, big boy. Just a second ago, you were boasting and-" I started to say, but got cut off.

"I'm so sorry James, Lily. Harry m'boy…" He reached out to Harry, but I kicked him away.

"What are you doing?! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM! YOU'RE APOLOGIZING AFTER YOU LITERALLY THREW A WINDOW AT HIM?" I yelled,"go away; Petrificus Totalus!"

X hits the mark. Bullseye. The man collapsed and I tied him up, gagged him, and threw him into my closet, waiting for the others and Professor Snape to come back from Hogsmeade. Noticing it was only midday, I proceeded to pick Harry up by the armpits and lay him across the floor. His head was in my lap and I continued to read my Potions book, while playing with his tousled hair as if nothing even happened.

 **Hey guessss. So sorry that it's really short and rushed. I've already fallen behind on the one chapter a day schedule, but I'm trying my best and I'm still fairly new...Sorry XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

 **Draco's P.O.V.**

I knew it! I knew I should have stayed behind with Harry, but no, stupid Greengrass could deal with him. She didn't even know him! She knew nothing of his scar or of his fears, and she was stupid enough to let him get hurt!

Let me back track now. we had tons of fun in Hogshead and the entire time Blaise was helping me plan a way to get Harry in unnoticed. I was having so much fun, I didn't even notice the dementors roaming around, or think about Sirius Black on the loose. That was, until I came back to the Common Room.

I knew something was wrong as soon as I saw Daphne cradling Harry in her arms, anger pulsated through me.

"What happened? What's going on? DAPHNE!? WHAT'S WRONG WITH HARRY!?"

I could feel my face heating up and turning red. I could hear the pain and anxiety in my voice, as I ran over to them, pulling him away from her. She looked slightly hurt, but stood, and walked towards a closet.

"HE HAPPENED!" she screamed dramatically flinging open the door to show and empty closet.

I would have laughed if I weren't so upset.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX(sry if it seems like harry gets hurt all the time; I'm not sadistic or anything, but it's more interesting in my opinion to see their friends care..idk;P)XXX**

 **Daphne POV**

I was sure the moment Harry fell unconscious that Draco would be furious. Speak of the devil, look who walked in right now. He screamed at me once he saw all the broken glass and blood surrounding his best friend. I knew everything would be fixed once he saw Black.

"He happened!" and I flung the closet door open...only to find a cloth and some rope, the items I captured Black with.

"Wh-what? I swear Draco, Sirius Black came and-and he attacked us! I managed to capture him and I put him in the closet! Now he's gone!" I cried hysterically.

Draco soon became known as the tomato snake that moment because I could see the steam rushing out of his head. He sighed dramatically,"Daphne, you're my friend, but I don't know if I can trust you on this one. And why couldn't you have protected him more. You know that his boggart was Black; why couldn't you save him from being punished. He would risk his life for you. Anyways, what is more important is that Harry needs medical care, but Pomfrey is still at Hogsmeade. We snakes are known for our cunning minds, so we must be the healers in this situation. I shall meet you here in a few, I'm calling more support," he finished boldly.

I nodded, tears threatening to fall. I looked down upon Harry's face, his eyebrows knitted in pain and shallow breaths. Blood was freely pouring out; glass remnants in his body, but we need to disinfect the wounds first and take the shards out with clean hands.

I cannot mess up twice today, I simply refuse.

 **Draco POV (Also, sry if it seems like I keep putting the same people over and over again...bad writer's block. ;p**

Sirius Black., I know him, sad to say, but we're related. Not my choice, but then again my whole family is messed up on a whole scale of levels. I need to know more about him; who he was before betraying the Potter's, what he wants, everything. I headed to the library to fill my mind up. Daphne is with Harry right now; I don't like the thought of the two of them alone together anymore, but I have to get at least a book or two on Black, and some book on healing that Greengrass insisted on borrowing.

I headed to the library hoping to get a book and head out quickly. After about ten minutes of looking, I decided there must not be any books on the mass murderer, due to the fact that his crimes were quite recent.

Even though I was certain there would be nothing, I continued to look, my mind wandering to Harry and Daphne. I didn't trust her, she was a Mudblood lover, and she had let Harry get hurt. Of course she wasn't very strong and I should have been there for him, but she said she had things under control. Boy, was she wrong. Finally I spotted the Mudblood Granger across the library crying over some Muggle book. Every sense screamed to stay away, but I remembered her caring for Harry, and decided to ask her for help.

I awkwardly made my way over to her, and frowned at her tears. I didn't know if I should confront her or run. She looked up and I realized it was too late.

"Hey… Granger, um… are you okay…"

She glared at me as if trying to decide whether I was crazy or stupid.

"Nothing's wrong… why do you even care, Malfoy? Want to laugh at me? Go ahead, this day cannot get worse…"

I frowned again, honesty I had no idea what to do. She was still crying, and truth be told, I felt bad. Against my better judgement I sat down next to her, and started to talk again.

"I was honestly just going to ask you for help, but how about we talk about you? As surprising as it may be, I'm a very compassionate person, and I want you to be okay…"

The last words just sort of spilled out and my face became a tomato when she looked at me. There were creases of surprise in her face as she looked up, the anger gone. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and saw the pain.

"What's wrong, Granger? I won't tell a soul," I promised. She shifted uncomfortably, but I guess she decided I was trustworthy.

"Well, it's this boy… Ronald Weasley, I'm sure you know him. He is a complete and utter jerk, and he's horrid to me, but… I think i'm in love with him… I want this year to just be good, and happy, and full of studies, but the thought of him just brings me down… Honestly, Draco, I don't know what to do…"

Pain and jealousy seared through my body at the mention of the devil himself, the Pig Weasel. I hated him more than anything, and could hardly believe anyone would like him, especially the smart Lioness. When she said my name, my first name, my heart fluttered. No this could not be possible I could not be in love with her! No, impossible, friendship, that was all this was.

"Um… well, my advice is probably horrid, but I think you should try to ignore him… I mean the thought of him will only hurt you if you let it… right…?"

Hermione's smile was real, as she jumped up, and hugged me. My face felt red again.

"Thank you, Draco! Thank you! You are right, I'm just letting it get to me… Thanks for the help, but I think it is about time for me to go… I'll see you around!"

I grinned stupidly as she walked away. No, it was only friendship…

Nobody's P.O.V.

The two students smiled maliciously, from their own hiding spots, as they watched the two lovebirds. Who would have thought, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Blackmail was on the way…

XXXXXXXXLOVEXXXXXX

Sorry if this chapter seems a really rushed and stupid, I have had severe writer's block, and tons of exams to study for. Please review and stay around for the next chapter!

Xoxo - Liz


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

 **Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me; they belong to the rightful owner, Mrs. J.K. Rowling.**

 **Also can you guys review? I really don't know what anyone likes and my idea sometimes just get stuck in the dark, and it just becomes really crappy XD Thank you!**

 **Blaise POV**

Not caring where I was going, I shoved a handful of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans into my mouth, and immediately scowling at the combined taste. When they say every flavor, they mean every flavor. I almost forgot about the foul taste when I walked into the common room, only to slip on something that seemed to cover the floor. I slipped off my feet, and fell onto my backside, groaning from the impact, and having to force down the beans. I saw stars as I forced myself into a sitting position. It seems like the substance I managed to slip on was blood, and after looking around the room with wide eyes of realization, Harry's blood.

I cleared my eyes, rubbing them fiercely, as I thought it was all an illusion. My thoughts deflated when Greengrass looked at me shocked, then her eyes filled with happiness and hope. So, I'm guessing whatever happened was bad right? Otherwise, there wouldn't be blood...yeah, I'm hopeless.

"Err-Greengrass? What exactly happened here? I mean Harry looks terrible, you look devastated, and the common room-well, it looks pretty bad," I asked while rubbing the back of my neck. I looked around and sucked up the image of ropes on the ground, a closet door ripped off, blood splattered everywhere, and broken glass loitering the floor.

"Bl-Black, Sirius Black, h-he came and I mean, I-I don't know! Harry! He just, totally freaked out and it was almost like he couldn't feel any pain when the glass was thrown. He just sat there! I'm telling you, I captured Black and put him in that closet, but when Draco came, and I tried to reveal him, I mean, he was- just gone!" She sobbed into Harry's hair.

I looked around once more; this time for a special someone. Draco. Where was Draco? At a time like this? His best mate, our mate, just got attacked by his boggart, and he's not even here.

"Daphne? Where's Draco? Shouldn't he be here?" I spluttered out.

"He went to the library to grab a book or two about Black and I requested for a healing book; Madam Pomfrey isn't back yet."

At this, I cried out a thanks and ran out of the room, to the library. I didn't know where he would be, but I circled round to the back where all the criminals would be listed, and heard some talking. I hid behind a bookcase shelf, moved a few books away, and looked through my new peephole.

Draco, no doubt was there; his light hair instantly gave it away. And...I actually don't know the other. Not a snake. I moved up to a closer place so I could hear better. A nerdy, smart ass voice so….Ravenclaw? But they wouldn't talk to us for fun. No way a Hufflepuff, the weaklings. Only those damn lions would be stupid enough to challenge us. The only top-of-the-class person in Gryffindor that I knew of was...Granger?

No way, I gasped in awe, it _was_ her. They were bloody holding hands happily. Wh-what's going on here?! I turned the corner to yell at him when I crashed into another person, the two of us colliding hard. I fell back for the second time that day. The other person, however, fell….on top of me, in a rather suggesting way. Straddling my hips and putting one hand on my chest, the other on the side. Their face mere inches away from mine. I looked up to the startled girl; no male could be that light. My eyes caught the bright flash of orange and red. And... I found myself staring into the hazel brown orbs of the Weaslett, Ginevra Weasley.

 **Ginnys P.O.V. (Ik, I'm hopping around a ton, but I feel like this part needs to be told from her point of view… :/ Warning, slightly bleh content ahead; no nothing gross :P; but a bit...bleh...)**

I did not try to land on him in that position! I swear to Merlin I did not, but honestly it felt kind of nice. Now don't think I am a pervert, I am not, I mean, it felt nice being close to him? Ugh, I don't even know, but startling the snake made my heart skip a beat, and gave me a scandalous sort of feeling. I was a Gryffindor, and not only a Gryffindor, I was also a year younger than him! I will not deny my feelings, though. I have always had a crush on the mocha skinned hottie, from the Snake House.

My hair hung in my face, and my hand on his muscled chest. He looked shocked for a moment, and I blushed, but he soon regained his normal calm composure, but did not attempt to move me. At the thought of him making some smug remark, I decided to get angry, heaven knows why.

"Zambini! What in the bloody hell were you doing, spying on them?! How dare you, I know that you are Malfoy's 'friend', but somehow I know that you are planning on blackmailing them! I swear if you hurt my girl, I will tear your—"

He cut me off by grabbing both my wrists, pulling me up, and pushing me against the bookcase. A few books fell, and I immediately grew worried of making a scene.

"What are you doing, Zambini?! We are going to get caught!"

As soon as I said it, the smirk grew on his face, and I realized my mistake.

"Oh, I see," started Zambini, " You're worried about getting caught, huh? Worried one of the rats in your family will find us, and think the poor, perfect, Weaslett is spending time, with a snake?"

My face turned red, with embarrassment and anger. How dare he insult my family. I struggled and managed to push him away.

"Just don't you dare hurt my girl, Zambini, and if you do, I'll make sure you get what's coming…"

 **Ok... tell me what you think of this chapter...I wanted to changed up the POV's and not have it revolve around Draco, Harry and Daphne all the time. Sorry if it's a bit short, but I feel like cookies now so cya...XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

 **Disclaimer: These lovely characters do not belong to me; I wish I could claim them, but they belong to the rightful and deserving author, J.K. Rowling.;p**

 **Draco POV**

So...I bloody talked to Granger again; Father tells me to stay away from all the Mudbl-muggleborns, especially the one who threatens me for top of the class. I'm starting to think that it's bloody brilliant to know more about magic that true wizards. I'm quite sad to say this, but I think I'm falling for her. I just hope my father I _won't_ hear about this.

I grabbed the two criminal books and the healing book for Daphne, and headed out with a smile on my face; a true one, the first in a while with all the stress taking over. Walked into the common room and someone was sitting in a spinning chair with wheels, their back facing me. This was bloody new. The person heard my entrance and tried to slowly spin around. Blaise, he attempted a menacing look, but his facial expressions were on the creepy side. "I've been expecting you…" His voice wavered at the end as he spun around with a little too much power, and the chair ended up spinning much faster than expected, and well, he toppled forward. Down and down he went, till his face went…..SPLAT. Faceplanting and traveling about three feet, Zabini collapsed at my feet. He groaned in embarrassment and pain. I just rolled my eyes and raise my eyebrows, trying to suppress my smirk.

"And...what was that?" I grinned.

"Shut it Malfoy, the bloody chair's broken," he grumbled.

I laughed, but soon there was an awkward silence. We kind of just stared at each other; no one moved. Until of course, I remembered about the books and Daphne and Harry.

I cursed loudly,"Merlin's beard, I've gone wankers! I need to give Greengrass the healing book for Harry' care to join me?"

He shrugged,"Sure why not? On that note, how did Harry get hurt? Not to mention, _again_? I saw him unconscious, but didn't look deeply."

"No time, you'll have to see for yourself and ask Daphne; she did a terrible job watching him," I growled a bit protectively. He nodded at me and we took off, to our dorms.

I found Harry laying in his bed, actually looking relatively better. Daphne was nowhere to be seen; I'd have to remember to thank her for healing him later… I walked over to Harry and placed my hand on his forehead. It was a normal temperature, thank Merlin. I saw that he was still in his now tattered uniform. Good, Greengrass wasn't stupid enough to strip him. **(Get your mind out of the gutter :p -A/N)**

I lifted him off and started by pulling off his shirt. I decided to leave him in his pants, and draped his blanket over him. Blaise stood in the doorway staring at me as if he were trying to judge me.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me, Blaise?" I said making my way over to him. He was a inch taller than me and pretty strong, yet somehow he still did what I said. Must be the Malfoy name.

"Nothing," he said, a smirk crawling across his feature, " It's not important…"

I glared at my coffee skinned friend. I knew he was hiding something, probably for a good cause, but for some reason I had the feeling that it had to do with the pretty Muggleborn I was spending time with earlier. Instead of going all pissy on Blaise, I strode past him, and said;

"Okay then, I'll see you around Blaise…"

 **Harry POV**

I awoke to a cold and chilly feeling. As if no one resided in the room. My eyes didn't hurt as I attempted to squint, so I assumed it was evening. Truth be told, a few glass shards embedded in you is pretty pathetic, especially if you passed out for a day. Which is another reason why I didn't want to wake up. I'd probably be mocked about this prissy event for the rest of my years here. Speak of the devil, a voice that held a smirk entered my ears.

"Welcome back to the living, Sleeping Beauty. We missed you, so very dearly," Zabini laughed, arms folded across his chest, slouching on a chair.

"Piss off, Zabini," I scowled. I also remembered the cold feeling I woke up to. I looked around, my eyes ending on my pale torso. My cheeks instantly burned up.

"Um, Bl-Blaise, w-who chang-ed me?"

"Ice down a bit, Potter. You look like you ate the world's hottest pepper. It was Drake tho, seems very protective of you nowadays, don't know what's gotten into him. Don't worry, he wouldn't let Greengrass anywhere near you, even though we know that you would be angry you had no say in the decision," he winked.

I decided to have no comment. I honestly hate healing; you sit in the same room for hours, getting nowhere in life. I quickly sat up, wincing at the gashes.

"Whoa there buddy, we don't want you to get up, that's why you're here. Say, why don't I tell you a secret, to keep you entertained. Promise this will be between the two of us, only, will ya?"

I nodded, for the sake of it, and he started telling me about how he saw Granger and Draco in the library, _chatting,_ _ **smiling,**_ _BLUSHING,_ _ **AND HOLDING HANDS!**_ I only allied with her that one time, and now she takes advantage of that and flirts with my best mate?! I zoned out on Zabini's and Weaslett's moment, but thought of what to say to him. Blaise was ranting, I was thinking deeply, when the door slammed open and Daphne ran in, panting.

"Lock your doors, and stick together, Snape and Dumbledore's orders. No exceptions!" she yelled.

We looked at each other, then to her, puzzled by this sudden outburst.

She caught her breath and breathed,"It's Sirius Black, he's in the castle."

 **Ginnys P.O.V.(A bit of Gryffindor P.O.V. for all you lovelys 3)**

When the news of Black being in the castle reached my ears, I immediately freaked, almost forgetting to confront Hermione about her little thing with Malfoy. We locked ourselves in our dorms, until word came that we were all to gather in the Great Hall for a little sleepover. I guess they were afraid that Black would have easier access to our dorms. As the Prefects were herding us outside to the Great Hall, I managed to make my way through the crowd to find Hermione. I saw her noticeable bushy hair, and called her name. All of a sudden I bumped into someone.

I looked up as two strong arms steadied my shoulders. I looked up to see the god given face of Dean Thomas. I know, I know, he's a year above me, but one can dream, right? His skin was a beautiful soft mocha color, much like that of Blaise's but their faces couldn't be more different. While Blaise had the signature smirk of a Snake, Dean always seemed to have a smile on and his eyes sparkled like the banks of a river.

"You okay, Gin?" he asked. My face flushed and my heart rate quickened. He called me Gin! Oh wait, of course he did, he was my brother's friend, how stupid could I be. I managed to nod, and quickly scampered away to Hermione.

"Hey, Ginny! I saw your little episode with Thomas over there!" She sounded overly excited and gave me a wink.

I glared at her, "This isn't about me, this is about you! I saw you today...with Malfoy… I saw what you two were doing, and you cannot get out of this, Mione, what would happen if Ron found out… If anyone found out!"

It was Hermione's turn to turn red. She started to say something then stopped, then her features turned angry.

"First of all, I can hang out with whoever I want, whenever I want, no matter what House that person may be from! Second, you think I give about what your bratty brother says! All he has ever done was be a ass to me, and I don't care about his stupid reputation or any of that! I should have been in Ravenclaw, or for that matter, any House, but _this_!"

And with that she stormed off, I didn't bother to follow her. She was being overdramatic and she would apologize for the rude things she said about my brother later. Finally we stood in the Great Hall, where a thousand sleeping bags covered the floors.

Everyone was rushing to get a spot next to their friends, but because it didn't matter to me, I took my sweet time. Suddenly I realized that I was the only one who had not claimed a sleeping bag and there was only one spot left.

Oh no…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXSCANDULOUSXXXXXX

 **Sorry if this story seemed a bit rushed, but my teachers are giving me test practically every day! ;-; Please comment who you want Ginny to end up sleeping next to: Blaise or Dean. Love all of you! 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

 **Disclaimer: all of the following characters and any similar plot belongs to their rightful owner, Mrs. J.K. Rowling.**

 **OK! Soooo I know I kinda said to comment on who will sleep next to Ginny, but erase all that, I already chose. SRY! XD I just have extra time today, so I was like, why not just write some more? IDK, enjoy!**

 **Blaise POV**

Because of my ever so foolish mind, I didn't realize we were commanded to pick our spots to sleep at. I would've gone to the snakes, but like I said, I'm not exactly the brightest lad. So, what do you know? I finally catch on, only to find out…..there's only one spot left. Though, it was wide enough to barely squeeze two people in. The only other student standing with no spot left was...WEASLETT?! Bloody hell! Everything has to associate with her; now I have to race to see who gets the last spot.

We locked eyes and understood one thing, last one standing is busted. I ran like my life depended on it; hey, it actually did, what's a sexy prince _without_ his Beauty Sleep. Of course, the sexy beauty, moi, got to the spot first, so I slid forward and prepared to sit down, when…..WHAM. I get body slammed by you know who. She falls on me and practically uses me as a chair.

"Oi, Weasley, get your fat ass off my chest. I need to breathe, ya know?" I scowled as I caught sight the burning pink cheeks.

She looked down and frowned,"Be a gentleman and let me have this spot?"

I snorted,"No way, redhead. I got here first and I intend on keeping my place."

She muttered something like _too bad_ and shoved me onto my side. I scowled and moved her over. She pushed me a couple feet away. This went on for a few minutes, when finally, I had enough. I picked her up, princess style, and walked all the way to Thomas. I then, ever so ungracefully dropped her onto him, the both of the yelped. I stood watching them and laughed, knowing that the little red had a crush on him.

 **Ginnys P.O.V. ( Warning the next scene is a bit… weird lol, don't read if you are uncomfortable. It's nothing too bad, I just feel the need to give a warning…)**

I didn't know whether to be angry or happy that I was now sitting in Dean's lap. Blaise stood smirking above, and I knew that he knew about my little crush. Fine, if Blaise wanted to play that way, I was gunna play that way.

What I did, I knew I would regret as soon as I did it, but it was the best moment of my life. I leaned forward and pushed my lips onto Dean's. His eyes opened in surprise, but to my own surprise, he gave in and kissed me back. What happened next could only be described as the worst thing a twelve year old girl could do. I leaned in more, and one of his hands twisted around my waist. Both my hands went around his neck, and began to play with his curls. His hand played with the hem of my shirt. I was in pure bliss, everything felt wonderful, even if I was beginning to lose my breath. Dean was great at this which made me wonder if he had done it before. His lips worked well with mine, until I heard the noise that ruined my day.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley!" I broke the kiss to look up at a shocked Blaise wit a red faced Ron standing next to him. The anger in Ron's eyes was honestly super scary. The entire Great Hall had gone quiet and I realized everyone was staring at us, including the teachers. I immediately stood up, my face burning. Dean looked scared and satisfied at the same time. At this, Ron turned to him.

"YOU SON OF A-!" Professor Snape cut him off.

"One hundred points off of Gryffindor for the each of you, Ms. Weasley and Mr. Thomas. This was a disgraceful and disgusting scene. Each of you will be serving detention with me this Friday. I hope the both of you are very ashamed, and as for you Mr. Weasley, watch your language."

Everyone decided we were no longer interesting, and went back to whatever they were doing. Ron just walked away, and I knew he wouldn't be talking to me for a while. I looked up and saw Blaise with a look of shock and amusement on his face, which pissed me off.

"Ummm… there is an open spot next to Potter, Weaslette, unless of course you wish to sleep with Thomas here…"

I wordlessly walked over to the spot next to Potter, and pulled the sleeping bag over my face and screamed internally. That was both the best and worst moment of my life.

 **Dean POV(it's gonna be really short, just a filler)**

When Ginny was forced to sleep next to Potter, I felt a pang of jealousy. She's _my_ girl. She makes me laugh, puts a smile on my face. So when she left after that amazing kiss, I was disappointed. I honestly don't know if she likes me or if it was to tease Zabini. I hope she likes me; I like her, alot. That was my first kiss, and she blew me away. Our lips fit perfectly and were in sync. If I could kiss her forever, I would. I touched my lips gingerly and remembered the warmth embedded onto them. My eyes fluttered close as I replayed that moment over and over again; also remembering it was Ron who messed it up. I don't understand why he is so protective. Anyways, she is mine, and I will have her, no matter what. She will be mine. I dreamt of a certain orange haired girl as I fell out of consciousness.

 **OK guyzzz...instead of extending this chapter, I am going to just add another one, so I'm really sorry for the shortness...but...cheers! Have a nice day and I feel like cookies, bye ;p**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

 **Authors Note:**

 **Sorry, you can skip this, as the chapter is below. I wanted to say one more time, it would be very helpful for you all to review this story, and give me advice. I'm really sorry if the material seems a bit boring or rushed, but I have been having severe writer's block for a while now. I love you all, and I will be writing more in Harry's P.O.V. for now.**

 **Shoutouts to:**

 **Vi38**

 **94**

 **AmazinglyAwesome**

 **Sarite**

 **Ikuni Hattori**

 **Thank all of you guys for reviewing, and thanks to all of my loyal followers! Love you!**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, these wonderful characters and story plots do NOT belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Harry POV (Warning! Gets a little gory)**

I gasped and sat up in the sleeping bag, cold sweat beading across my forehead. My scar burned and the rest of my body was sore as well for some odd reason. I looked down and saw the Weasley girl's legs on top of mine. Figures, she must have been the one kicking me all night. My scar started to burn intensely again, I let loose another groan looking around. It must have been early because nobody else was awake. My dream from last night seared my brain making me wonder what it meant. Was it predicting the future, or merely showing my fears?

 _I was running down the corridor towards the Slytherin common Room. I knew something was wrong, somehow I just knew it. I heard screams echoing from the room. I walked up to where the painting of our leader usually sat, but found it empty. The door was slightly ajar, and I could hear cries, pleas for help, my help._

" _Harrryyyyy! Harrryyyy save us! You have to help! You're the chosen one!"_

 _The voices burned my mind. The Chosen One, I was the Chosen One. The fate of the wizarding world sat upon my shoulders. I showed the door open and gasped at the sight. My friends, all of them, Draco, Blaise, Greengrass, Crabbe, Goyle, Theo, and Granger… The all were laying on the floor in puddle of their own blood. I could hardly see their features, drenched in blood, clawed out. All of their wands lay snapped in half in a nearby corner._

 _Directly in front of me, I saw a dog, black as the night, snarling at them, blood dripping from its jaw. It turned to look at me, it's eyes glowing yellow. It seemed to smile at me._

" _The Chosen One?" it taunted, " The Chosen One who can't even save his pathetic friends!" It then pounced on me, in my shock I failed to draw out my wand. It's teeth sunk into my left arm. Pain seared up my arm. I grew sick at the sight of my own blood. It then faced back to my friends. I quickly moved over in front of them as if to protect them._

" _Ha! You think you can save them?" it's voice began to change into that of the Dark Lord, " Why Harry, you couldn't even save your parents!" He cackled at me then pounced. My vision went dark and I awoke._

I could tell that the dog was the Dark Lord due to it's taunting and voice. My scar started to hurt more as I thought about it. All I wanted to do was get up and leave, but instead I decided to lay back down, and think about anything my my hideous nightmare.

 **No one's POV**

Every snake woke up in a terrible position. Mr. Potter was drenched in sweat from his nightmare, Malfoy was practically sat on by Hermione, though I suppose they enjoyed that particular position. Zabini woke up freezing, as Ms. Weasley had taken the blanket with her. Mr. Nott was sandwiched by the giant snakes, Crabbe and Goyle, and the Greengrass girls, well, they just couldn't sleep with all that racket.

Nothing really affected them, but the lions were not all that sparky that morning. Mr. Thomas would daydream about his special snog with 'his girl', until snapped back into reality. Weasley was glaring at Dean, and Ginny at Ron. We can't say that the Great Hall sleepover was the greatest idea, but safety comes first. We don't want anyone getting hurt, do we?

Anyways, Harry dragged his legs to the table and slouched in his position, waiting for breakfast. One by one, the Slytherins plopped down for the early meal, looking quite exhausted. Though Mr. Potter was quite ecstatic when his best mate came through the doors. He had waited all morning to tell Draco about his dream, he needed to figure out what that meant. The Dark Lord, becoming a black dog; it didn't make any sense. None at all. That was why he nearly chopped Malfoy's head off when he was caught dozing off. **(BTW you guys, if this ending confuses you, Harry did tell Draco about the dream, I didn't write it here cuz I was kinda lazy….;p)**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE:** **Is this really boring? Third year is my least favorite year and I feel like nothing really happens there, so do you want me to try and finish third year? Or just move on to the fourth? PLZ COMMENT…I NEED TO KNOW...until then I WILL BE PAUSING THE STORY DUE TO WRITER'S BLOCK...thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:**

Hey everyone! So an update on what I said last chapter; I **will** be continuing this story! Although I am going to continue it, I am going to try to revise my writing style a bit. The chapters will now be more to the point, and follow J.K. Rowling's original story line. I feel like my first problem with this story was jumping to the third year. I have seen that done in other stories, and I thought it would be more interesting.

I was wrong… :/ Jumping to the third year was a bad idea due to the simple fact that; 1. It gives you no background on the characters and how they became friends, and 2. To be honest, I myself didn't quite follow the third year, and it wasn't my favorite year :P Now, I have decided to jump to the fourth year, and start off fresh there. I know what you are thinking: "What, Liz, you just said jumping years was a bad idea!" It is a bad idea, but I feel like I dug myself into a hole with the third year, that I can't did my way out of.

Do not fret! Although I am skipping to the third year, in this chapter/author's note thingie, I will give you all basic summaries of what happened in the previous three years, so here you go:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Year One:** When poor Harry James Potter stood on Platform Nine, searching for a way to the Hogwarts Express, what if the Malfoy's had found him, not the Weasley's? This is exactly what happened. Instead of finding a seat with Ronald Weasley, Harry found one with the school's new bad boy, Draco Malfoy. Once Harry got to Hogwarts he was sorted into Slytherin, as he had hoped for. As the year continued, Draco and Harry became great friends, much to Draco's father's dismay. Although Harry was now a Snake, he was still the Boy Who Lived, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would do anything to get the boy. At the end of the year, Harry and Draco made their way through the various traps the teachers had created, and Harry stopped Professor Quirrell, gaining the House Cup for Slytherin, and a reputation as the Slytherin Prince, while Malfoy was the Slytherin King.

 **Year Two:** The year of the snake. It's Harry Potter's second year at Hogwarts, and he hopes this year will be normal. Too bad the fates are against him. As the years starts, Harry begins to hear voices in the walls, and a frightened Draco thinks his best mate is going loopy. The Dueling Club starts, and Harry gains an enemy, when accidentally hurting Ronald Weasley in the match. Ron, who had always been jealous of Potter, now detested him, and tried to make Harry's years the worst he could. Ron manages to threaten Harry's perfect record, by blaming Harry for the recent attacks on Muggle borns. Harry pushes this aside, and does more research himself with the help of Daphne Greengrass. He finds out that the voices in the walls, is a Basilisk, which was at the school to end the lives of all Muggle borns. Ginerva Weasley, sister to Ronald is captured by the snake and dragged down to her doom in the infamous Chamber of Secrets. Harry manages to save her life, and although the young Weasley is very grateful, her brother blames Harry for any of Ginny's injuries.

 **Year Three:** Harry Potter has no fears… well almost no fears. In the third year on the train to Hogwarts he realizes he has a great and deadly fear of…. Dementors…. The notorious Sirius Black has escaped from prison and is on the hunt to kill Harry Potter. Harry, although angered by the murderer of his parents running loose, has to focus on staying alive. Within no time at all, Draco gets attacked by Hagrid's pet hippogriff, Buckbeak, and trust me, his father heard about it. Before Harry knows it the poor creature is sentenced to death. He, in trying to save it, teams up with Hermione Granger, and the two become good friends. As the year passes, Harry gets injured almost everyday, leaving Draco and occasionally Hermione to take care of him. Friendships and romance grown as the students proceed into their teenage years, Sirius Black almost forgotten, except his few attempts to break into the castle. Tension sparks between Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini, as they catch their friends showing affection in the library. In the end, Sirius Black is captured, and Harry is seemingly safe, until Black escapes after being helped by some spy in the castle? Who might this spy be, who is trying to get Harry dead?

So those were to summaries of the first three years, hope that helped out a bit. Now I will continue to go on to the fourth year, and will build more on the relationships ( friend relations, mind you :P) and more on the Dark Lord. Please stay tuned for the next update! (Sounds like a T.V. series) And I will see all you lovelies next time!

 **P.S. I would like to remind you guys to pleaseeee review! It helps me out with ideas! Tell me what you want to see happen, and what pairings you want! If you do review, I will give you a shoutout at the beginning of the next chapter!**

See you next time!

Hey guys! This is the edited version of this chapter editing out Zambini. I'm so sorry for spelling it wrong... :/


	11. Chapter 11

**YEAR FOUR**

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 **daithi4377**

 **And whoever that Guest was**

 **:D**

Harry POV

 _There was an old man. A man that I have never seen before in my life. But somehow, someone had printed some knowledge into my head, about him. It felt as if I had known all about him this whole time. Anyways, this man, was Tom Riddle's family servant, when he was a child. Tom Riddle, as in The Dark Lord._

 _He was making some hot water in the night; he couldn't sleep. Through the window, he saw that the lights of an adjacent building were still shining bright. The chances they were naughty little children, were high and he became quite annoyed. Forgetting all about the kettle, the old man walked out with a terribly lit lantern. He hurried along the path that led him to the tall brick house, for the wind that night was chilly._

 _Reaching the doorway, the entrance creaked, as they hadn't been used in years. He walked up the rusty old staircase, wincing at each squeak, and quickened his pace as he heard voices at the top. Hiding in the shadows of the top room's door, he spotted a scraggly man, ginormous snake, and a big chair, that seemed to be holding a small child-like creature. They seemed to be whispering information, when the poor soul stepped back, making a noticeable noise and the three residents of the room looked up._

 _The snake hissed and the creature that could not be seen spoke, "You're saying there is an old muggleborn at the doorway?" The reptile slithered through the doorway, around the elder's legs, and he silently gasped, stepping back._

" _Tell him to come closer…"_

 _The muggleborn stepped through the light when a harsh green light shined. The words Avada Kedavra were commanded from the same raspy voice and all was dark._

Someone was slapping my cheeks gently,"Harry? Harry get up."

I groaned as the breeze cut through, touching my bare torso. A familiar sharp pain tugged at my forehead, the dream still haunting my mind. I hunched over, my neck and back covered in sweat, glistened in the morning gleam.

"Harry, my father was given tickets to the Quidditch World Cup! And you're tagging along. Father and Zabini are waiting at my house, we're gonna meet them there once we get you ready," Draco spoke; I had realised it had been him after I had heard the two words, _my father._

"I'll grab Hedwig and trunk, you just get changed, okay?" he whispered.

I threw on a green shirt and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. All was well until the door was slammed open. Uncle Vernon stepped in.

"What's going on here, boy?! Who are you babbling to about? TELL ME!" he turned and saw Draco in the corner,"YOU! You brat! You're gonna take Potter here away like last time, filthy creature."

He grabbed me by the collar and slammed my back into the wall and I saw stars. He only got one, good slap in, before Draco pulled out his wand. Mind you, that blow hurt. As _STUPIFY_ was yelled, and I got thrown into the opposite wall. Ouch. Drake helped me up, my air flow paused for a moment, and we apparated to the Malfoy Manor. **(A/N i know they can't use magic, but it's Malfoy, he's allowed to do anything ;D)**

"You okay, mate? Nothing's broken right?" he grimaced.

I smirked,"Fine really, actually splendid!"

We laughed and ran into Blaise as the Portkey harshly threw us down. **(A/N I would describe the process more, but tbh I never really understood it myself :/ sry)** He muttered something like _bloody hell,_ and was chastised shortly after by Mr. Malfoy. We laughed and sang and hollered all the way to the game; bumping into the redheaded family made it ten times better.

Now I swear that I am not one to be mean or cruel or taunting, like Draco. I try to be as nice as possible, I mean I am a shy little Slytherin, but when it came to the Weasley's, I let my anger go. I know, that sounds mean and wrong, but Ronald Weasley and his twin brother's, Fred and George had made it their personal job to torture me as much as possible. Sure, the young girl Weasley, and the eldest (Percy was his name?) were fine to me, but the other three were horrid. Mr. Malfoy usually hated me, but in times where I jeered at the Weasley's I could swear I saw him smiling.

Draco started it off by sneering, " Let's just say if it rains you shall be the first to know!", to Ronald's question about how high up they were. Draco continued by boasting, " We shall be sitting in the minister's box, by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself!"

At this, Draco's father, hit him in the chest with his cane, "Don't boast, Draco!"

I finally spoke up, adding in, "There is no need with _these_ people… and please, do enjoy yourself won't you? While you can…" I trailed off darkly. The Malfoy's and Blaise started at me in approval, whilst the Weaslett had to hold back her brother. I had no idea where the dark tone had come from, but I mean I was a Slytherin, guess it was in my blood.

As we made our way to our seats, Draco and Blaise clapped me on the back for my behaviour. I grinned and laughed with them about the look on Weasel's, until Mr. Malfoy turned around and silenced us with one look. Slowly a smile spread across his face.

"No reason to stop the cheering boys, please continue, for Mr. Potter here had finally shown his true Slytherin colors."

They continued to pat me on the back, but all I could think about is what Draco's father had said. He had finally accepted me as the snake I truly was.

Draco POV

The game was splendid. The entrances the two team gave were bloody wonderful. The leprechaun and the parlor walls of Krum, the best seeker. Bulgaria and Ireland; interesting match-up. We were all on the edge of our seats; Krum and the Irish seeker, neck to neck. Ireland was up by more points though; quite disappointing as myself and the snakes all fancied the Bulgarian team.

We all leaned forward as the two seekers spotted the Golden Snitch and dove towards the ground at break-necking pace. The Irish seeker pulled up in precaution, it being a risky move. Although fan favourite, Krum, kept going until inches above the ground. He abruptly pulled up, shoes scraping the dirt, and raised one arm into the air. The whole stadium was dead silent until the flapping of two tiny wings could be recognized. The audience, including the three of us, jumped to our feet, shouting insults at the redheads and cheering with mad grins. Merlin, that was bloody brilliant!

Father hit me with his cane for the second time that day and looked sternly at me,"Draco, the Bulgarians are quite the talented bunch, but please refrain from this unruly behavior in a public area. Also, much to my disbelief, we have not won."

I looked at the score; it was true we had gotten the snitch, but the Irish had beaten us with the abnormal amount of scored point. They slipped past by one score. One. The flood of green heads yelled and shouted, danced and mocked. I didn't know what to say except glare at the laughing githead Weasel.

About an hour or so later, Harry, Blaise, and I were wandering about, from tent to tent, visiting our fellow snakes. A couple minutes after some silent walking, a ear-piercing scream could be heard in the distance, overpowering the gust of wind. People in black capes with pointed heads and skull masks were marching all over, with staffs or fire in their grasp. I knew they were Death Eaters, as Father and Uncle Sev were followers of the Dark Lord.

The panicked half bloods and muggles were running everywhere, bumping into all of us; to the point that I had been pushed down and Zabini tripped. Harry was nowhere to be found.

"Zabini! Where's Potter?! " I shouted, groaning as I got up to my feet.

He looked me in the eye,"Dunno, lost him too."

"C'mon, let's go look for him,"I declared.

We ventured in the dark, until spotting a figure up ahead. He was facing the other way, so we couldn't see his face.

"Harry? Harry! Where were you? We were looking all ov-" My eyes widened as the man turned and was not Harry; not even a child. Unshaven beard, crazy eyes, and made a licking motion with his lips like a true snake.

"Harry, was it?" he sneered. He gave us no further attention; his gaze was upon the sky, and raised his arm. He cast the Dark Mark into the sky and I stepped back, into Blaise. We readied our stances, but out of nowhere, "STUPEFY!" Senior Weasley shouted. The group of Ministry officials surrounded him, but he apparated away, faster than all of us knew possible. Walking down the path, we reached another figure, definately Harry's, but he was sprawled across the ground, and out cold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry's P.O.V. (Warning: Make out session ahead)

So the World Cup was definitely not my best experience, but I tried not to think about it. I don't remember blacking out, or for what reason I did, but now sitting on the Hogwarts Express, I felt somewhat safe. I tried hard not to recall the year before when the Dementor had knocked me out cold in this very compartment. I looked over at Draco and Pansy, who were snuggled together on the seat across from me. I had thought that after last year Draco might have had something going on with Granger, but I couldn't have been more wrong. Draco and Pansy were at each others manors all summer doing heaven knows what. Lucky Blaise had been in Paris all summer, no doubt flirting with the girls there, and here I was. Single Potter, who didn't even know how to flirt.

Being friends with the two Slytherin Sex Gods, or soon to be, people expected me to have my game on but I definitely did not. Sure half the school had a crush on me, but I had my eyes on my one and only. Daphne Greengrass. God, was she perfect. Everything about her made my stomach do flips. People told me that she liked me, but I did not want to test my luck. We were friends, and that was enough for me.

Everyone in the compartment was talking about the upcoming Triwizard Tournament. Of course Draco would know about it, with his father being all high and mighty. I wanted to join the conversation and was about to when my crush peeked her head through the compartment door.

"Hey, Harry!" she was beaming; she had grown over the summer. Her body was shaped like an hourglass and her hair was longer and tied into a messy bun. I could feel my pants tightening, and I mentally chided myself. I was fourteen for Merlin's sake! I should not be feeling this way, and yet here I was.

"Harry, I was wondering if you would come and take a walk with me," Daphne looked a bit nervous, and all my friends stared at me with giant smiles. I nodded, and followed her out of the compartment. We walked in silence for a while, and I couldn't help but study her body. Damn she was gorgeous. Soon enough, we had pulled into an empty compartment. I looked her in the eyes, and knew I could not resist myself anymore.

I grabbed her face between my hands gently, and pulled her lips to me. It was my first kiss, and it was magnificent. I pushed her onto the seat, but she flipped us over, so that she was awkwardly sitting in my lap. We quickly surfaced for a breath before continuing. I had no idea what had gotten into me, maybe it was my true Slytherin colors showing? Something inside me grew like a snake making me lust for her.

I felt her hands start to fumble with my shirt, and my mind came back to me as I broke the kiss. Her eyes were filled with love and lust.

"Oh jeez, Daphne, I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me this is wrong. I should just-"

She silenced me by locking our lips once again, but this time she broke it quickly.

"Harry, you are so blind, I like you, and you like me! Just ask me out already!" she said smirking.

At first I blushed but soon again the snake crawled inside of me. I rested my lips on her neck and whispered;

"Baby, wasn't what I just did enough to show that we are now a couple?" She beamed, and then we continued to snog, even more, although both of our clothes stayed on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat in the Great Hall, hand in hand with Daphne, as Blaise grumbled about being the only single one. As expected, Dumbledore announced the Triwizard Tournament, and introduced the school who would be staying at our castle for the Tournament.

I did my best not to stare at the girls from Beauxbatons, and when Daphne caught me she lightly swatted my arm. As soon as the boys from Durmstrang came in, although, it was my turn to be jealous. I leaned back in my seat, sure that this year would be drama free, simply due to the fact that only seventeen year olds could enter the tournament.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A/N; I know that the other schools did not come during the opening feast, but I'm trying to keep the story moving along. Sry if it bothers you :P)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaise P.O.V.

Fame, glory, and fortune. That is what came along with the Golden Goblet, that I was going to win. Okay, so yes, I know only seventeen year olds could submit their names, but it wasn't like I was just going to give up and not try. I had no plan, I was simply just going to walk up there and throw in my name, it was simple as that. No stupid potions or tricks, like the foolish Weasley twins had done. I would simply walk up there, and hope for the best. Obviously I am an idiot, but I have my ways of doing things and they usually work.

Everyone's eyes were on me as I walked up to the Goblet. I could see Weasel's face get all twisty and angry, which made me even more anxious to do it. I saw Harry whisper something to Draco, and I knew that they were placing a bet on me.

I walked forward and got past the line, but just as I was about to drop my name into the flames, a sudden force threw me back. I flew back into a wall, groaning. I could hear laughing and cheering around me. I looked up to see Draco handing Harry a couple Galleons, and then everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nobody's P.O.V.

Harry looked up from the Slytherin table, surfacing from snogging his new girlfriends to watch the names be picked. Blaise's arm was now healed as it had been broken when he had foolishly tried to put his name in the Goblet. Dumbledore walked over to the Cup to call out the names. A big buff Quidditch player; Viktor Krum, was called from Durmstrang. A pretty princess like girl was called from Beauxbatons. Her name was Fleur. Finally, the champion of our school. "Cedric Diggory!" he called out. Cheering arose, he was one of the most popular kids in the school, as well as a close friend of Eliza's and Victoria's. Finally it was over. Then, all of a sudden, another name flew out. Who could it be? Then Dumbledore's voice came out loud and clear, "HARRY POTTER!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Note: Hopefully this chapter is better and more on track then my previous ones? Idk, but hope you like it. Love you all, and I'll update again asap :D

Please remember to review!


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Harry POV(sry for repeating his POV so many times in a row, but the story is supposed to be about him, so I might have more of his POVs for a while.)

"HARRY POTTER!" My eyes widened and the back of my neck instantly warmed up. No, no, no. I didn't put my name in; Merlin, I didn't even get in the circle. My cheeks burned up as I noticed everyone's eyes bored into my back. Draco was shaking me; pulling me up to my feet.

"Harry, Harry. Your name was called. Go up, everyone's staring," he almost had a poker face, but I could see the ghost of a smile, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

I shakily stood. Step by step, I made my way to the other champions and where Dumbledore stood. I don't get it. How could I have been chosen? I passed the other houses' tables hearing different shouts of,"He's a cheater, that one!" and "He's not even seventeen yet!"

The professors that were quite fond of me gave me sympathetic looks and turned away. I was led down a set of stairs, where Diggory, Krum, and Fleur stood, arms crossed. Diggory looked up at me in surprise, quickly turning to one of disgust. Krum was cross as usual and Delacour shrieked madly,"Vat iz zis little boy doing here? Iz he competing?!"

I rolled my eyes, though the little boy comment stung a bit. Bloody hell, I'm fourteen, only a few years younger than them. There's no difference. Suddenly Dumbledore rushed through the doors and pushed me against the wall. He sternly demanded,"Harry, tell me the truth. Did you, or did you not put your name into the goblet!"

"I didn't, Professor, I swear," I stuttered. He glared at me once more, trying to search for any sign of lying, and promptly gave up. He turned to announce the first task of three will be taking place on November 25. Rest well and practice spells were the only pieces of advice given. Very helpful indeed.

I walked back, to the common room. Upon my arrival, the whole pot of snakes cheered, excited for a Slytherin to compete, non other than the Boy Who Lived, _and_ who exceeded all expectations when being called into a competition for wizards, years older.

Draco grabbed me by the shoulders and laughed,"That was bloody brilliant, mate! How did you not get hurt by the ring? And when did you do it, I didn't spot you putting your name in when we went together. I hope you win!"

He turned to Zabini and asked,"Blaise, don't you think Harry will be the best this year and finally Slytherin would win this. He solemnly nodded and looked at the ground.

Malfoy looked confused for a moment, soon brightening up like a light bulb,"Ah yes, he's upset you got past the magic circle and he couldn't. He doesn't understand right now."

I remembered that and shook my head. Zabini is just different. In a good way of course.

Blaise got over his anger quickly, and had congratulated me, as well as promised to help me with the tasks. We were all sitting in the Slytherin Common Room with our respective girls. Blaise had picked up some third year girl with messy brown hair. I was laying on the couch, Daphne resting her head in the crook of my neck. I kissed the top of her head, glad that she was finally mine. Draco and Pansy were now a "thing" but they said they were keeping it "casual". That pretty much meant that the would snog in broom closets, but not go on dates. Seems bloody ridiculous to me, but then again, Blaise was much worse with a new girlfriend every week.

Blaise's new girl, whose name I still didn't know, was reading out a History of Magic to us, to help us study for the upcoming exam. Honestly she was just putting me to sleep, with the boring material and her droning voice. I could tell the Daphne was already asleep, due to her even breathing. Tomorrow History of Magic was first period, and I had the sneaking suspicion that the only one who would actually pass the exam would be Blaise's annoying girlfriend.

-Time Skip to the night before the first task-

I ran my hands through my messy hair as I practiced the summoning spell with Blaise in a deserted classroom. I was practicing this spell so I would be able to summon my broom to use while I fought the dragon. This morning I had overheard Weasel tell Diggory that the first task would be dragons. I had no idea why Weasley would know that, but I had never been so glad to be in the library before.

"Focus, Harry!" Blaise yelled looking agitated. He had been teaching me the spell all day. He was kind of the smart one in our trio, but he hated teaching people. He had been stupid to agree to help me, but here we were.

Blaise POV

November 25, day one, or task one, of three. The whole mob of green and silver covered the left side of the professor-adult tent. I've been assisting Harry in every way I possibly can. For one, I helped him learn a special summoning spell my father taught me, before he died.

I scanned the battle ground. Task one was pick a dragon, that dragon, you will have to face. Get past it and collect some golden egg thing in the middle of the court. You get deducted for any injuries and the faster you collect it, the better the score.

Dumbledore announced the task will start now. The first person was...que the drum roll please-Diggory. Sweet ole puffy gets the easiest and most tame dragon, the Swedish Short-Snout. Of course, being a Hufflepuff, they don't exactly have any battle experience, nor are they very advanced in fighting. The only thing is, they do have a bit more intelligence and common sense than those lions.

His idea getting past the beast was excellent. Transfiguring some nasty rock into a big dog, to take the dragon's eyes off of him. As bait. Of course, the dumb pest totally fell for it, and turned away. Diggory ran, and I do mean ran, across the field. He got to the egg and picked it up, but curse his excitement and lack of reflex, the dragon turned back, and blew fire onto the left side of his face. Some nasty burns were left there.

Next was the French princess Delacour. Taking on the most general dragon, hence the name the Common Welsh Green. Her attempt was clearly a successful one, though it was quite dry. No show, really. All there was to it was a sleeping spell and she took it. But midway through, the scaley thing set her skirt ablaze, only to have her put it out in an instant.

Krum and the Chinese Fireball. The Conjunctivitis Curse is a clever one, it blinds your opponent. Krum's dragon couldn't see for a moment, but in result, it stepped back, crushing half of the real eggs. Ouch. That'll take away many points.

Ah. Last, but certainly not least, our famous snake. Bloody hell, I know his luck was bad, but all the time? He _had_ to choose the hardest of them all, the Hungarian Horntail. It's got spikes everywhere and can shoot the deadliest of flames. He started down the path, only to run around like a maniac. He didn't get too far when the dragon looked from the behind and swiped its tail across Harry's shoulder.

Deduction of points. Great. He surely was suffering, trying to get out of the wrath. I slapped my face and stood up.

"Your wand Harry, your wand!" I screamed.

He looked up with confusion and nodded,"Accio Firebolt!"

He ran behind a rock for a safety and waited until the entire audience heard the familiar whooshing sound of the broom. He looked out and jumped on, the crowd erupting with cheers.

But with Harry's luck, the dragon broke free of the chains; how dangerous is that?! They both flew towards the castle and all we heard were yells and crashes for the next few minutes, before a robed figure, Harry of course, came flying back. We jumped on our feet, for he had received the fastest time.

Harry POV

I was hoisted upon the shoulder of my House as the cheered my name aloud. I clutched the golden egg in my hands, and waited for the crowd to put me down. I saw Draco off to the side looking happy but frowning at the injury on my shoulder. Blaise was grinning with the rest. All of a sudden, Adrian Pucey bursted through the Common room doors, holding a couple cases of firewhiskey and butterbeer. Everyone started cheering louder, and I was put down.

Around the room the people began to chant, "OPEN IT! OPEN IT!". I knew they were referring to the egg, so grinning I opened it. I'm sure I made the entire Common Room deaf. The egg let out a piercing scream, and I slammed it shut. Everyone was silent.

"Bloody hell, what was that?" I turned to see the question come from my beautiful girlfriend. Everyone began to chat again, and I made my way over to her, placing the egg in Draco's hands on the way. I grabbed a shot of firewhiskey and downed it quickly. Then I did the best thing I have ever done. I grabbed Daphne's face, and pulled it to my own.

I heard the Common Room once again go silent, and it echoed with cat calls and wolf whistles. She eased into the kiss, and deepened it. My arms twisted around her waist and I smiled through the kiss. When we broke apart more cheering could be heard through the Common Room. I pulled her over the the couch, and laid there with her just enjoying my victory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXGOLDENEGGXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Merlin, it's been weeks and I haven't figured ANYTHING out about this blasted egg. And I dread to open it, that horrid ringing left echoes in my ears for days. Help me?" I groaned, leaning onto Zabini.

He rolled his eyes,"Please, I helped you on the first task. You still have a long time. If you need help the week before, I'll lend you my sexy mind and work my magic. But now, sod off, I have a date,"he smirked.

I instantly whined, throwing a mini tantrum, and Blaise reached out to ruffle my already unruly hair, "See you later, princess," he whispered.

I scowled and ran to the library. I passed each aile about eggs, yet nothing seemed fit enough to be considered Triwizard Tournament quality. I turned the corner, but stopped short as I spotted Diggory and Granger having a conversation. Or in other words, Granger was hanging on to the poor guy, bothering him about all that nerdy stuff. I could clearly see how annoyed he was getting; she wouldn't stop babbling.

"So Cedric, did you solve the egg for the second task in the Triwizard Tournament?" she asked very seriously. He nodded and opened his mouth to answer, but got cut off by-guess who.

"How? Tell me! Oh you're so smart Cedric!" she drunkenly yelled.

He facepalmed,"Hermione, would you please stop bothering me? If you leave me, I will tell you, how about that?" she squealed and nodded like a robot.

"So I went to the Prefects bathroom and took a bubble bath with it-don't ask. Something in me just told me I should just try it out. Anyways, when I opened it, it made a terrible screeching noise, so I put it under; I didn't have the willpower to close it. I heard someone coming, so I went underwater to hide, when I heard this beautiful voice, singing. It was majestic and the nasty sound from the egg can produce a melody once in its homeland. So the lyrics of the song tell you about the second task. That's all I figured out right now, and I need to finish my essay, so see ya,"he hurriedly cut her off.

She huffed and ran away, but I heard everything. This time I owed it to Mudblood, but thanks Diggory for doing the work. Time to show Zabini how 'smart' I am.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX1STTASKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ok, that's it guys! Sry for not posting for a long time; I finally got a good math grade so I had to work! But my teachers just love to stress us out; it's called high school, as I'm sure most of you know. Anyways please review and give us more ideas! I feel like cookies.**

 **Lots of love,**

Eliza


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN (YAY; FINALLY IN THE TEENS! :P)**

Harry POV (Sry for the shitty writing, I wrote this in English class; don't worry, we had free time :P)

I started on my way to find, and then brag to a certain Mr. Zabini. Chances were that the little know-it-all was in our dorm, maybe with Drake? I gleefully made my way towards our common room, and realized that my egg was in our dorm as well. Good, I had a reason to be in there, other than gloating to Zabini on how smart I "was".

As I entered the Common Room I found it empty. Most of the people must be in Hogshead. I happily skipped up the stairs like a little girl, and burst through the door of our dorm.

"Hey, Blaise!" I shouted gleefully, trailed off as I realized he was not the only one in the room. He turned to look at me upon his bed on top of his newest partner, both in their knickers. She squealed and attempted to cover herself. Blaise merely grinned at me and said in a husky voice,

"A little privacy mate?"

I held in vomit, quickly grabbed my egg, and ran out of the dorm slamming the door. I didn't think there would be enough bleach in the world to get that image out of my mind.

Draco passed me, climbing the stairs, but I quickly stopped him grabbing his arm.

"Whatever you do, do not go in there!" I exclaimed. He grinned, and let out a chuckle.

"Wasn't planning on it. Didn't Blaise tell you he had a date?" I realized that Blaise had told me this, and if I hadn't been so stupid I would have never had to see that sight.

I just nodded and wondered silently if I had cock-blocked him. The girl had look very flustered. Oh well, chances were if she were lucky enough to get Blaise in bed, she wouldn't give that up, even for one of his friends walking in on it. I gagged at the thought of how "mature" Blaise had become, as I made my way to the Perfects bathrooms.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I reached the Prefect's bathroom. "Pickled frogs," I announced, as Diggory and Granger had spilled the password in their last conversation. **(A/N Just go with it guys)** The door opened and a strong stench of soapy water hit me. I looked inside and it was empty, but Merlin's beard, it was gorgeous. Fountains and fountains of hot water, spitting out bubbles and multicolored soap. It was so clean, so fancy.

I sighed, I needed a relaxing bath. My muscles were so tight from all the stress this bloody tournament had thrown at me.

I set the egg aside and started undoing my robes. I left my underwear on, because, well, I don't want to be starkers. Like, ahem, what Zabini almost was a few moments ago…

Anyways, I stepped into the warm water, my skin reacting immediately to the sudden change in temperature. I grabbed the egg and opened it once more. The same screeching noise echoed off the walls and I shut it close as fast as I could. Once it faded, I shut my eyes in relief.

Taking a deep breath and wincing, I dunked my head underwater. My hair flew all over my face, into my eyesight. I carefully opened the egg, not wanting to hear that sound again.

But this time was different, as the sound was one of a mermaid's of some sort. The voice was beautiful, it was like a magic spell. Almost toxic and addicting.

I was so into the song, and had figured out the meaning, I had realized that I needed air. Like a lot of air. So I flailed my arms in attempt to breathe at the surface. I climbed out gasping, my back connecting with the stone cold floor, as I laid, sprawled out on the bathroom floor. I did it, I figured it out. I need to tell someone.

I threw on my clothes, not caring about the water and ran back into the common room. I don't know why, but the whole figuring out the task took a lot out of me. So when I burst through the door, Blaise and Draco looking up at me, confused, I gasped,"I got it," I fell forward and hit the bed Zabini was on. I heard them calling out to me, but by then, I was deep asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Watching Weasel dance with McGonagall was the best thing on Earth. Of course as soon as I had heard about the Ball, I knew I would be asking my beloved Daphne. Okay, so I definitely didn't love her… To be honest at that point I didn't know what I felt towards her. Was I just playing her? No, that was Zabini's thing… Right?

I laid down in bed, tossing around a spare Snitch I had snagged from the broom closet. Sure Quidditch was Malfoy's thing, but I still kind of liked it.

"You have got to stop stealing those snitches, Harry," I heard Draco say as he entered our dorm. I smirked at him.

"They can just buy some more!" I answered cheerily, knowing very well how much they cost. "So mate, you taking Parkinson to the ball, I assume?"

He shrugged, "Maybe…yeah. I guess, but I don't want her getting any ideas, you know? I'm not ready for a real relationship, not with her at least. Snogging in closets? Anytime, but that's different than actually caring…"

I slowly applauded, letting the snitch drop beside me, "Now that's some deep shit my friend," I said jokingly. "So whatever happened with you and Granger? She's pretty nice and smart, of course she is in love with Weasel, but I'm sure you, Mr. Sex God, could get her."

He looked baffled, " Honestly, Harry, she's a Mudblood! My parents would never approve of my being with her!"

I rolled my eyes, "Well, first off; you never denied liking her. Two, if you are keeping it 'casual', your parents won't find out and if they do, just say you are messing with her. Lastly, don't call her a Mudblood!"

It was his turn to scoff at me, "Whatever, either way, she is beneath me no matter… what she looks like…" he trailed off in some sort attempt to hide his lust towards her.

"Okay then, mate, well, I'm off to ask Daphne, see you!"

 **I'm backkkk! Sorry for the wait, like always, and same for the shortness of this chapter. I need some inspiration, so please review and leave me a comment! Thank you to all the people who have viewed this story; I hope I made you smile at least once!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Eliza**


	14. Chapter 14

**Omg, my lovelys, can't believe we have made it this far! Thx for all the support, and I hope you like the chapter. :)**

Harry POV

My heart raced, and I broke into a cold sweat as I headed down to the common room from our dorm. The common room wasn't crowded, but it was far from empty. I could see Daphne from the top of the stairs. Theo was shaking his head at her, telling her to stop forgetting the password. That's odd, she never forgets the password…

She seemed less graceful, or different. It worried me, but not too much. Her brown hair was covering her face… strange, she usually put her hair up. Well, it didn't matter, I finally had enough balls to ask her to the ball. She was my everything, my love, my girl…. As I approached her the Common Room went silent. Great, more pressure on me. She looked up and saw me approaching, her features showing pity in them. My mind screamed at me to back out, but I kept approaching her until I reached her. I grabbed her hands and took them in my own.

"Daph… I really like you, and I think that our relationship is amazing, and I was… um… I was…" I broke into a cold sweat, my face turning red. I could feel the tension of everyone in the room. "I was hoping that you, Daphne Greengrass, would accompany me to the dance…"

Everyone started clapping and cheering, and I hoped to see a smile on Daphne's face, but I was greeted with that of embarrassment and pity.

"Actually… Harry… I need to like... " she stuttered, and I realized what was happening. "I… can we talk in private…?"

"Anything you need to say, you better be comfortable saying it in front of all of us," I looked up to see Draco standing on the staircase.

"Fine," she snapped. She looked really upset, and tears began to spill, "Listen… Harry I've..I've been cheating on you!"

My heart wrenched out of my chest, and I had to hold back tears. "So… let me guess… He's better and you'd rather go with him… I understand Daph…." I started to walk away, and chaos erupted in the Common Room. People screaming at her, and her calling my name. She grabbed my wrist, practically sobbing.

"Harry, please no, I'm really sorry. I love you! It will never happen again!"

I didn't want to fall for that face, but I did, placing a peck on her cheek.

"Ok… I believe you…." I said grudgingly. Why did I have to love her? This was not worth it at all, but here I was. She smiled, and then left, my head hurting as I tried to decipher what had happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I started up to my dorm at the end of a long, painstaking day. I heard moaning coming from the room.

"Can you please take your slut somewhere else Blaise!" I called, before entering, "I just want to relax." I heard scuffling, and arguing coming from within.

"Blaise…?" I called uncertainly as I pushed open the door. Tears began to pour down as I saw the scene before me. Daphne stood behind Blaise, both of them bright red and in their knickers.

"I can explain!" called Blaise, his voice slightly cracking. Daphne looked a bit embarrassed, but not at all like she regretted it.

"How could you! I thought you said it was one time! One fucking time, you lying bitch! I hate you!" I screamed, not only at Daphne, but at Blaise for betraying me.

"It wasn't my fault, babe, he provoked me! He wanted it, and I guess… Well, look at him! How could I not be curious?"

I waved my hand, and a mirthless laugh came to my lips, "Save it. I'm done with you! We are done! Go and fuck every boy in the school, I don't care! Just get out of my dorm!"

She silently gathered her clothes and left the room. I didn't even look at Blaise as I moved to my bed.

"Mate, I'm really sorry… I shouldn't have… I wouldn't have…"

"But you did Blaise!" the mirthless laugh came back, "But you did… I'm fine with your stupid little conquests, I'm fine with you snogging in our dorm… but… now… You've taken my love from me, and it's just… Just stay the fuck away from me Blaise…"

He nodded, realizing he was unwanted, and left the room. I started to cry, this time, not even bothering to keep in the tears. I heard Draco come in and he began to comfort me. All it takes is one bad day…

 **(A/N: Yes, that is from Batman: The Killing Joke, and I do not own that quote, but it seemed to fit)**

XXXXXXXXXXDEPRESSIONKILLSXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _The next day…_

"Harry, mate I'm really sorry. I truly am; please, please just forgive me,"Blaise pleaded.

I stayed silent, not wanting to even look at him.

"Please Harry, I'll do anything, talk to me,"he tried again,"Harry pl-"

"Can you please just shut _the fuck_ up?! Close your mouth, I didn't even want to talk to you today, and I'm really busy. Leave me the bloody hell alone _Zabini_ ,"I hissed with cold venom, dripping from my voice.

He withdrew his hand from my shoulder,"Can you tell me what I did wrong…?"

I snorted in annoyance,"What you did wrong. What you did wrong? What _you_ did wrong? I'll tell you what you did wrong you bastard. You fucking stole _her_ from me! You knew I was in love with her, you knew it since day one! Even after the commotion in the common room, you still snog her, without even telling me! You know, if I hadn't stepped in, you probably would have shagged her senseless, just like your other _toys,_ " I snapped and walked away with a purpose.

I stopped and turned around,"Oh and Zabini, I'll be asking your true soulmate to the ball, the one you don't even pay any attention to," I glared.

"Who?" he asked, thoroughly confused.

" _Weaslette,_ " I called with a slight smirk as I heard his annoyed sigh. Who needs Greengrass, the grass is always greener and _cleaner_ on the other side, the other side being another pure blooded witch, from a well-known family. The family which happened to have the Weasel boys and then the one, Weaslette.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Mk, not much to say, but plz review! Love you all!**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Ginny POV (A/N I decided to throw her in because I've been doing way too much of Harry's thoughts in a row, so, hopefully this is better! :))

Sigh. Another day. Another day with no one asking me. I should just give up. I mean no one wants to go out with the baby of the weasels, right? Oh wait, Neville did, but to tell the truth, he is sort of a bigger baby.(A/N Sry for those of you who like him, I had to). He's too….Gryfindory for me. I mean I like being a lion, and my family is made up of lions, but we have too many expectations. I mean, since I'm the only female of the redhead children, all my brothers are protective of me, especially my closest one. I'm also the youngest, more of a reason to protect.

I just want one day-one day to be different than the brave and loyal lion. Not live up to expectations, don't do as told. I want one day to be _bad_. One day-how about, oh I don't know, _The Yule Ball_?

Just last night Ron and I had another row of how I should not associate with snakes; he does it all the time, yapping to Malfoy. To tell the truth, snakes are cool. Especially Potter. Zabini was nice at that time in the library, but I _think_ I'm over him. I like Harry, and my brothers all know that I have ever since he was the famous Boy Who Lived.

-Time skip to night, before curfew-

The twins pulled another prank in the Common Room; stink bombs. It smelled gastly. I had to get away so I left, going on a final walk before curfew. Not to mention, I didn't want to see Ron again.

I slowly made my way through all the hallways, staring a bit more longingly at the Slytherin door, but failing to get my hopes up. I shivered as the cold of the night started to get to me. Not paying attention, the clumsy side of me took over and I fell into the trick step on the stairs. Bloody hell, of all times, it had to be now!

"Who's there?" a gruff voice yelled, a meow followed. Just my luck, Filch and his nasty thing were gonna catch me. I struggled against the step, yanking and jerking my leg. The light of Filch's lantern shined on the walls; they were getting closer!

The brightness then landed directly on my face, blinding me,"I've found you, nasty little brat!"

I panicked and struggled so much, anyone would have guessed that I was having a seizure. A hand yanked me out so hard, I could feel the skin on my leg tearing. Someone put their hand over my mouth and I screamed. I was getting kidnapped right in front of Filch and he wasn't going to do anything about it, some caretaker.

The said person charged at me, so the mystery man grabbed me-bridesmaid style and ran away. I didn't even know what to think anymore, scared? Naw, Filch is the stupidest person ever, nothing would even happen. Happy? Um, I don't exactly enjoy being kidnapped. Excited? Merlin, maybe. I mean, it's not every day I'm kidnapped like a princess. :P

We finally lost Filch, but for extra caution, the guy threw us into the broom cupboard. Of course, I was on the bottom and he fell onto me, how cliche. I struggled and kicked him in the jewels. He groaned,"It's just me Weasley."

I knew that voice; how could I not? It was definitely Harry's. "What are you doing here, and why did you save me? Why today? I'm so confused!"

I could smell the smirk in his voice, "Because…" he drawled huskily, "I want..." he droned, "to know…" he licked his lips,"if you want...," he breathed in heavily, "to go to…" he pressed into me, "with me…" he leaned down, "to the…" he brushed my cheek and stared deeply into my eyes, "Yule Ball…" His lips captured mine in a sweet and gentle motion.

As soon as his lips touched mine, I found myself secretly longing for another snake. It felt so wrong but so right. I gave in imagining Zabini in the place of Potter, and reassuring myself that this would catch his attention. But would it? There had been rumors that Zabini had stolen Potter's girlfriend, so maybe he just wanted her. Eventually Potter broke the kiss.

"I'll pick you up at the Gryffindor Common Room before the ball, alright? I can't wait to take you…" he trailed off with a sexy look of longing etched across his face. His eyes, on the other hand, did not match, they showed a harsh wall that blocked whatever he was truly feeling. In an instant I knew that he was using me as a way to get over his girlfriend, but I wanted to go to the Ball, so I took his bait.

As he walked away, I realized I had never actually said yes to him, he had just assumed my answer. I felt like the entire thing had just been some dream or vision. Did that really just happen? Even if it didn't it still felt amazing, so I made my way back to the Common Room, completely forgetting about Filch or his cat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXPLAYERXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaise P.O.V.

Why should I care if he asks out Weaslette? She doesn't matter to me at all. Also, she would never say yes to Potter because she was in love with that wretched Thomas boy. Sure, I had always hoped for her to be one of my conquests, but that could wait until she was a bit older.

I paced back in forth in our dorm. The rest of the boys were asleep, but Harry wasn't back yet. Secretly I hoped he would be caught by Filch. Not because of Weaslette, but because he had cock-blocked me twice, and I needed a little revenge. Finally when it seemed Harry was never coming back, I got in bed.

I heard the door creak open, so I called out, "Took you a while Potter, didn't go so well, I guess?" There was no response. "Harry…?" As the figure came into view I realized it was Daphne and not Harry.

"You!" she snarled angrily, "I hear that my beloved is asking out a traitor because of you! I swear to Merlin if you ever come near me again, I will cut off your balls and castrate you."

I chuckled lightly, standing up, letting my bare chest show. I was about a head taller than her so when I stood in front of her I towered above her. "Oh please. You wanted me baby, and you still do…" I whispered huskily. I let my head bend down and I brushed my lips across her neck, then looked up into her eyes. She seemed in a haze, and she started to lean in expected a kiss. I stood up straight. " Too bad you lied to one of my best mates and nearly made me lose him. Now you'll never get to see if the rumors about me are true. Too bad, I really, really," with this I sighed sexily, " really, wanted to taste you. Have a nice life slut, just stay out of mine."

She looked flabbergasted as I steered her out of my dorm. At the door I saw Potter, who must have watched the entire little scene. Daphne squealed and ran away.

"You know Zabini," he started, walking in with an evil smirk on his face, "that little scene right there was enough to make me forgive you. Of course I am taking the gorgeous young Weasley to the Ball. I hope there are no hard feelings mate."

I sighed in relief, " Thanks, Harry, I'm really sorry…"

"Well, you should be," he commented, before making his way over to his bed.

I nodded, and made my way back to mine, trying to fall asleep and forget the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Sorry for not updating in awhile, but term just ended and we have a three day weekend. Also the shocking election caused me to not write for a night. I love you all, please review, and sorry for the short chapter. I'll update soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Harry POV:

This was it. The Yule Ball. I picked the redhead up at the Gryffindor Tower early on; the champions and their partners were the first to dance. I'm actually quite happy with my choice in girls. Weasley may not be a matured female, but she's nice and slim, firm backside, and not too much chest. Her dress(A/N I don't like Ginny's dress in the movie, so I'm making it up) was a dress that went to halfway between her feet and knees, with one inch shoulder straps. They were a beautiful shade of dark emerald, contrasting with her bright orange hair. There were lighter green frills on the bottom of the dress, glitter everywhere. Her dress was smooth to the touch; silky when I wrapped my arm around her waist. Her long, auburn hair that was usually down, was tied into a loose and messy bun, pieces of hair falling out. Her nails seemed manicured, painted a shade of sea green that matched my eye color. Light make up caked her face and no high heels for her. All in all, she was gorgeous.

"Someone dressed up today," I chuckled deeply and kissed her on the cheek,"you look amazing Weasley."

She smiled gently before teasingly added,"You don't look too bad yourself, Potter."

I decided to keep up the conversation as we walked, commenting, "I see that you chose the magnificent colors of the snake."

"Yeah, well, tonight, I want to be known as Ginerva Weasley, Harry Potter's date, not Ginerva Weasley, Ron's little sister," she scowled.

I leaned forward and whispered in her ear," Let's make the most of tonight, and show them who's the best couple, kay?"

She blushed deeply as I brushed a wisp of her hair away. As we walked down the hall, I caught her checking me out, several times. A glance to me, then oh-what time is it, a glance, then ooo-my shoes are so interesting.

When we arrived, the first thing I did was looking at what the other champions' dates look like. I know, I know, it's really dense, but I want _my_ date to look the prettiest. I know obviously _I'm_ the hottest male champion, so it would be fit to have the prettiest girl. I looked around, definitely not disappointed, but not as impressed as I was with Weasley.

Chang was wearing a...very covering dress. Long sleeves and goes to the bottom of your feet. Not my style. It was silvery gray, with little plant patterns on it. It had an Asian theme.

Granger actually surprised me. She was pretty good, wavy hair up in a ponytail, and a long, silky, pink dress, with many frills. Her shoulder sleeves were see through, something every guy enjoys. The upper chest needed some work though; it was fine, she filled it out, but everyone would like it better if she had a better body shape. Not bad though.

Fleur wore a bluish gray dress, it was long and sort of hanging. Spaghetti straps and fake leaves covered the top of her cleavage and onto one strap. It was really silky, but must have been heavy to carry.

So it seemed, that my date was the fairest dressed of the champions. Sure, I had no feelings for the young Weasley, and I had only asked her out to jab at Blaise, but she was still the hottest girl in her year. Again, not really saying a lot, because most of the 3rd years weren't all that pretty. After we completed the champions dance I led her over to a table where Draco and Pansy sat looking thoroughly bored with each other. As soon as I sat down, Pansy wrinkled her nose at Weasley.

"Ah, Harry, spending so much time with that little traitor? Trust me," she stood, ignoring the glare from Weasley, "I can give you a much better dance. Care to join me?" I was taken back. She was literally here with Drake and was offering me a dance? Oh well, I nodded, and she pulled me away. She was way better than Weasley.

Draco P.O.V.

"Wow, he just took away my date. See what I have to deal with Weaslette?" I turned grinning at the girl who looked slightly hurt at Harry leaving. She just nodded, looking around as if for someone else to spend time with.

"What do you think you are doing Ginny?!" a voice practically growled from behind us. We both turned in unison and saw her prat of a brother and Thomas, who I could remember had a little thing for the Weaslette. "How dare you spend time with this, this PRICK?!" he spat in our faces.

"Would you just chill out _Weasley_ ," I said casually, "We both just got dumped, have a little heart." Weaslette giggled, and I turned back around. I heard Weasel and Thomas leaving, and I knew that I had just shocked them speechless.

Weaslette and I sat in silence for a while until a dateless Blaise showed up.

"Oh this is ridiculous, you actually couldn't find a date, Blaise?" I said practically laughing at the look on his face.

"Actually, _Draco_ ," he spat out my name with venom, " I'm here to ask the lovely Weasley for a dance. So, Ms. Weasley, would you care to dance?"

"Of course," she said smiling in a sickly sweet way.

"Ouch, now I'm all alone!" I called after them. Neither of them paid attention and I was left alone. I decided rather than look like a dateless moron, I would go for a walk.

As soon as the cool air hit me, I felt refreshed. I walked around until midnight, and started back when the Great Hall began to clear. As I was heading back, I heard a girl crying. I went to check it out and saw Granger sitting alone, face in her hands, tears seeping out.

"Okay, Granger, what's wrong?" I said sitting down next to her. She looked up and glared at me.

"Oh sod off, Malfoy, I don't have time for you.." her voice broke at the end, and I decided it would be best to leave her alone.

"Okay then, I'll see you around school, love," and I planted a small kiss on her head. I ran away as quickly as possible, knowing that if I stayed she would question my actions. I don't know what made me do it. Maybe I just wanted to rub it in Weasel's face. Who knew? I just continued to run all the way down to the dungeons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXYOUNGLOVEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny POV

Zabini dragged onto the ball floor. I looked him up and down; he looked fresh.

"Checking me out already, Weasley," he smirked as I looked up at him.

I blushed, and he reached out to me. His fingers tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, as Harry did so before. Deja vu huh? He leaned in and his lips brushed my ear, his breath hot on my neck. My ears turned red and he chuckled deeply. As he leaned back, his fingers swept onto my cheek, cupping it,"You look nice, as well."

I shyly smiled at the comment. He looked gorgeous.

He smirked,"I know I do." Merlin! I must've said that out loud. What a bother.

"Shall we dance, milady?" his voice rang, bringing me out of my thoughts. I nodded and took his hand. He placed one hand in mine, the other on my waist. I shivered at the touch. I gently laid my left hand on his shoulder.

We swayed our hips as one, till the clock struck midnight, staring deeply into each other's orbs. I've never felt this way before.

I started getting sleepy, and my eyes drooped. At the last second, they shot open, only for me to doze off again. The same cycle repeated several times. We eventually stopped, him noticing my drowsiness. I was half awake when I laid my head on his chest, and it ended up with him holding me up.

By now, mostly everyone had left, so he bridal style picked me up and started for the Gryffindor tower. I unconsciously snuggled deeper into his arms and heard him laugh.

He brought me to the Common Room, I honestly don't know how he has the password, and laid me on the couch. Draping a blanket over me, he left, but not before giving me a firm, but gentle kiss on the forehead. I was falling into darkness, but I still felt the warmth of his hands, his breath, his lips, lingering on my head, as the dark pulled me into them. I fell asleep that night with a smile on my face.

 **Okay, that's all, but can you guys PLEASE, PLEASE, review. Thx for all the views though, and keep being awesome!**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

 **Hello my lovelies, keep being awesome! :)**

Ginny POV

I woke up barely remembering the night before. Then it all came back. Harry ditched me for Parkinson, and Zabini picked me up. Ugh, I couldn't be falling for that swine. No, I would do everything I could to not fall for him. I sighed and began to pull off my dress, which for some reason I had slept in. As I pulled the dress over my head, it dawned on me why I was still in it.

I was on a couch in the Common Room. I glanced around quickly and saw Dean on the stairs looking at me with wide eyes. I squeaked and pulled to covers around my chest.

"Did you see anything?" I barked viciously. He rubbed the back of his head and his cheeks grew a light shade of pink.

"I didn't stare if that helps…here, wear this," he said, pulling off his shirt. It seemed like one of those muggle movies when the hot boy pulls off his shirt in slow motion, and I tried not to drool over his well built chest.

' _Well that's just great!'_ I screamed in my head, ' _Go on a date with one guy, go home with another, and I'm checking out a third the next morning!_ ' He tossed the shirt at me and I caught it, pulling it over my head.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I ran up the staircase into my dorm to get some real clothes.

Draco P.O.V.

After the Ball, Pansy and I had called it quits, and now I was single and ready to mingle. It had been a while since the Ball, but the thought of that Mudblood (Granger) stayed in my mind.

I was aimlessly wandering the hallways, not bothering to help Blaise help Harry study for the second task, which was tomorrow. I was walking down back towards the Common Room, when I heard my name being called.

"Mr. Malfoy!" I turned to see Dumbledore beckoning me towards him. I went towards him and practically spat.

"What?" I honestly was not in the mood to talk with the Headmaster, for when I did it was usually when I was in trouble. He pulled me into his office, and began to explain the second task to me. How the champion would have to rescue a loved one and blah blah blah. (A/N I know I'm skipping over what Dumbledore says. I'm this 1. Because Draco would skip over it 2. Because I'm too lazy to write it out and 3. Because you guys already know what the task is).

"So, professor, why do you need to tell me all of this?" I asked, scratching my head.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, we have found that Mr. Potter cares most deeply for you, so we were hoping you would volunteer for the task." I was shocked, but agreed.

He cast the spell on me, and I fell into a deep,deep, sleep.

Blaise POV

"C'mon Harry, what have you got? How are you going to stay underwater and do whatever the task is?" I pestered a semi conscious Potter.

He groaned and shifted, mumbling a quiet _nothing_. I frowned; the second task was tomorrow, and yet we have nothing. I'm sure all the other champions have thought about it, and gotten the answer, them being older of course. In result, their maturity levels are higher.

It was half past eleven and here I was, doing _Harry's_ dirty work, while the said person was slumped over a pile of books. I racked my brain. I don't think a wizard at Harry's age could hold a spell or charm that long, so that was out of the question. The others, could easily use it, as they have been taught much more. Harry's worst subject was Transfiguration, so he couldn't turn into a sea animal or fish. Perhaps, he could ingest something? Merlin! I'm so bloody stupid! Gillyweed! My mum used to eat it all the time when she was trying to research about different parts underwater for her bloody potions. Crackpot idea in my opinion.

"Potter! Get up; I've found the solution," I yelled into his ear. He jumped a mile up in surprise and yelped, erasing him out of the drowsy state he was in a minute ago.

"What is it?" he questioned, wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"Gillyweed…" I answered breathlessly.

He frowned,"What in the name of Salazar Slytherin is _that_? Some kind of _drug_?"

I rolled his eyes and told him to go to bed. I would go to Snape's ingredients supply; he has a jar full of it, nab some, and poof! Slytherin has just found itself a winner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFRIENDSHIPXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Harry crumbled into the water, I realized that I had killed the Boy Who Wouldn't Die. I stood up as a collective gasp filled the stands, and a few cheers from those bloody Gryffindors. He started to sink, and I immediately started to think of how many ways Drake would find to kill me with. Then all of a sudden he shot out of the water and did a backflip.

Cheers echoed through the stadium, minus a few groans from the lions. I sighed in relief falling back into my seat.

"Well, mate, looks like Draco won't be killing you today!" I heard a cheery voice call from behind me. I leaned back, and watched as Theodore Nott plopped himself down next to me. "You know, this whole thing is relatively stupid, we are just going to sit here staring at an empty lake for an hour or so?" Just as he finished his sentence, Dumbledore boomed.

"And Ms. Delacour is out of the task!"

I smirked at Theo, "Looks like they will be updating us on what is going on.." He orolled his eyes and we sat in silence until Cedric broke the surface. Then Krum. Where the bloody hell was Harry?

I started to notice that each champion was bringing up a friend or loved one with them. Cho Chang for Cedric and Hermione Granger-are they a thing now, I don't understand- for Krum. That's when it dawned on me, why Draco was missing, he must have been Harry's loved one. That's when everything came crashing down. I saw Harry surfacing with a soaking wet Drake and a little blonde girl. That's when the whispers came, and I realized the other two champions had only saved their girlfriends.

"Harry Potter is gay?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXWTFXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N: Keep being amazing my lovelies, and don't forget to review.**

 **3**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Harry POV

It was Charms class when I first heard the whispering. The stares against my back. I heard them all, but was terribly confused.

" _Did you hear, apparently Potter is gay!"_

" _How do you know?!"_

" _All the champions saved a loved one; Diggory likes Chang, Krum likes Granger, and Delacour was supposed to save her little sister. But Potter rescued Malfoy!"_

I turned a deep shade of red as the whispers increased; everyone pointed at me. I glared daggers at the gossip girls, but hid the hurt when they turned and flipped me off. Some said the nastiest of things.

" _I bet Potter isn't a virgin; he probably shagged any guy he laid his eyes on!"_

" _So are Potter and Malfoy a thing now?"_

" _I hope not, they better not by snogging in class in front of me, I might lose my lunch!"_

My brows furrowed angrily. None of that was true. I was straight; I was attracted to Daphne. I'm not gay, not a man lover, and certainly a virgin. I don't touch Draco, that's disgusting!

Weasel and Thomas walked up to me and slammed me so my back hit the wall hard. Weasel sneered,"So Potter, I've been hearing rumors….you and Malfoy? That's utterly disgusting you pig!" He punched me hard in the face. My head hit the wall; I saw stars.

"I know you and my sister were dates for the Ball. Asked her so you could get in her pants. You were probably too scared to ask the ferret, afraid of rejection because you get enough of it. Your parents hated you so much, they would rather die than be with you!"

My eyes welled up with water, at the last comment. Weasel saw this and laughed. He held my head up by my unruly locks, tearing some out. Leaning closer, he whispered in my ear,"If you ever-EVER-lay so much a finger on Ginny, I will personally rip out your throat and come for you. Don't even try to play with her and then leave! I bet Malfoy is so mad at you right now, you fucking whore. You want everyone and think you can get away with it, don't you. Just because you Harry *SLAP* fucking *SLAP* Potter *SLAP*! The fucking Boy who never died!" With that he kneed me in the gut, causing me to double over, but I got hit by an uppercut.

I tried to struggle, but couldn't as Thomas laid a strangling spell on me. He looked at me and smirked,"You know _Potter,_ I used to look up to you, as a role model. But now you've taken Ginny away, and played her-I can't let that happen, can I?" He kicked my head up and my head hit the wall with so much force that I coughed out blood and my glasses fell off.

They took turns to kick, punch, and slap me, tarnishing my body with their moves. I could feel bruises forming on my chest and stomach. My head throbbed and blood ran down my forehead and lips. My vision was blurry and I lost track of time.

" _Hey Weasel, Thomas! Leave him the fuck alone!"_ Malfoy yelled.

The spell holding me up vanished and I fell forward. A pair of strong hands caught me and sat me upright against the wall as the sounds of brutal punches were exchanged. After that, I could remember no more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXDREAMSXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up praying it had all been a bad dream, but I knew deep down, that this was my reality. The entire fucking school thought I was gay, and somehow I knew that this wasn't the fault of Weasel. It was the fault of a certain girl who was still pissed at me. My ex girlfriend Daphne Greengrass was most likely the source of these rumors.

I was laying in a bed, and I looked on the side table to see a note. It read:

Dear Harry,

Listen, I know that you are going through the same crap as I and I have been doing my best to put the rumors to rest. I would like to know, although, if the rumors are true… There is nothing wrong with being a homosexual, Harry. I would still be your friend; I'm just not interested in you in that way.

Regards,

Draco

I was shocked as I read it. I was not gay! Not that there is anything wrong with that… I started off to find Draco, hoping to convince him and the rest of the school about my true sexuality.

 **A/N:I know that this is not at all part of the story, but I would still like to include it. I completely 100% support the LGBT community. I have included this section in my story to show how people can be negative towards those who aren't like them. I want to tell all of you out there that you are you. And I love you all for who you are, not your gender, race, religion, or sexuality. Everyone is equal, and all of you are amazing. If anyone ever hurts you because of who you are, or if you are ever depressed, feel free to email me via my personal address:** **shdwgurl69** **. You are all perfect the way you are. Keep being perfect :) Now on with the story…**

Draco POV:

All those rumors bloody worked me up. I knew that Harry was not gay, he loved Greengrass. Don't understand why, but he does. And some people were saying nasty and over exaggerated statements.

" _I used to think Potter was so cute and hot before, but I guess I can't have my fantasies now, cuz he's a_ _ **faggot**_ _."_

" _Yeah, and he chose Malfoy; two major hotties are out of grasp!"_

" _What a slut, I bet he thinks people will treat him nicely now because he is the Boy Who Lived. More like the Boy Who Fucked!"_

None of this was true, and Harry was a virgin. I couldn't get these thoughts out of my head. I mean why _did_ Harry rescue _me_ of all people? Sure we love each others, but as friends would. What happens if he truly truly loved me in a romantic way? Honestly, I'm flattered, but I'm not into him in that way. I want to be friends, best mates, but not be in a relationship with him. I'm not against it, actually I support it, but I'm not going to date him.

It was after my last class, when I heard faint noises coming around the corner of the Charms room. I peeked over and saw a flash of orange. I groaned; definitely Weasley. He was shouting at someone. I stood behind the wall to watch the scene unfold. Weasley and Thomas were shouting and mocking Harry. I stood, to see more. (A/N I know he seems mean for standing around, but idk, I want him to understand what was going on first.)

Ginny POV

The rumors about Potter had spread throughout Gryffindor very quickly, although most people (mostly girls) did not want to believe it. The reactions of the Slytherins ranged from disbelief to hardcore teasing. I knew my brother had previously beat up Potter because of this, and I knew that was wrong. There was no way in hell Potter was gay, and even if he was, I didn't see why people cared so much. We all knew that Colin Creevey was bisexual, and nobody beat up him. Of course he was an unknown Gryffindor so….

I knew as soon as I heard the rumors that I would do my best to put them to rest, with the help go Hermione. There were a few ways to prove that he was not gay. 1. Have someone catch him fucking a girl, but this of course could mean he was bi, and 2. Just say that he was supposed to save a girl, but she didn't want to participate in the task. I believed option 2 was the better one, so Hermione and I were going to go with that. This was also a way to get back at my git of a brother for being mean to Hermione at the Ball.

"I know Hermione…" I sighed loudly, making it so everyone nearby could hear, "Harry was supposed to rescue me for the task, but you know how much I fear the Black Lake!" Everyone was paying attention now. "So instead, Dumbledore made Draco do it because Draco's just like Harry's brother! Just like how Fleur was going to rescue her sister!" People started to whisper, and I knew our plan was working. "And now everyone thinks Harry is gay?! Oh Merlin, they wouldn't think that if they had him in bed, as I did!"

Whispers erupted in the hall, and I knew now that Harry would no longer be bothered about his sexuality. Oh course now everyone thought he had laid me, but it was better that way. As soon as Hermione and I turned the corner out of the corridor, people started shouting and arguing over the truth about a certain Mr. Potter.

Harry's POV

I was sitting on my bed trying to come up with some way to rid of the rumors, when Blaise burst through the door.

"Harry! People don't think you're gay anymore! But…" He trailed of and tossed an article by Rita Skeeter into my lap.

The Headlines read:

"Does the Chosen One have his Chosen lover! Sources have told us that a certain Mr. Potter has deflowered the youngest of the Weasleys! Is this a scandal of what?!"

My jaw dropped and I turned to Blaise, "What in Salazar's name?"

 **A/N: Love you all! Please review! 3**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

 **Sorry for not updating for a long time peeps, I was just told the other day that I have an essay due on Friday and I've been working my butt off. XD**

 **Disclaimer- none of the characters or plot belong to me; they are from their rightful owner, J.K. Rowling.**

Harry POV

I guess 'liking' the redhead was far more tolerant than being accused about my true sexuality. Draco's cool and all, but I don't want to be snogging him or anything. But to stop the rumors about myself and the Weaslette, I must break her heart, in front of all the students. Why?

Because if I admitted the news was true, Weasel would constantly nag me and beat me up, but I only get one more beating when I break her at breakfast. In front of everyone.

Draco and Blaise ran up the stairs panting furiously. "Harry! Take a look at this!"

Drake passed me a copy of Skeeter's trash. I threw it away and sighed.

"I know, I saw it already. I don't fancy her, so at breakfast I shall break her heart." I looked down.

Looking up, I nearly laughed at the scene. Both knuckleheads were standing there with their mouths wide open.

I headed towards the Great Hall, "Catch you guys later. Oh and close your mouths, you're gonna catch flies."

As I entered the Great Hall I realized that hurting the Weaslette would not help my case at all. I stood stupidly in the door just staring at the students all cheerily eating breakfast. My heart thumped against my chest. I thought about the real reason as to why I had asked Weaslette to the dance. To punish Blaise. He had stolen my one true love so I went for his most recent conquest.

As I made my way of the the table of lions I made a decision that was sure to change my entire life.

"Hey, babe," I cooed as I slid in next to the Weaslette. No going back now. I said it just loud enough for all of her table to hear; they all looked at me in shock. The Weasleys were burning the color of their hair, looking ready to murder me, whereas Granger was staring at me, her mouth wide open. After our third year she and I had become sort of friends, and I could tell by her expression that I had done the wrong thing.

"Hey!" Ginny said cheerily back, placing a kiss on my cheek. I noticed her looking towards the entrance, and following her gaze I saw Draco and Blaise; Blaise's cheeks tinted pink. He glared at me then stormed over to the Slytherin table, pain flashing across his features. Good, now he knew what it felt like for me.

"Well, sweetheart, gotta run!" I spat out before running out of the Great Hall a grin spreading across my face. I never realized how much fun it would be to piss of a snake and a bunch of lions through the same action. I waltzed away, preparing for my day.

Draco POV

The little scene Harry made at breakfast did not sit too well with Blaise. As far as I knew Blaise had just wanted the girl as a conquest, but the look on his face in the morning told me otherwise. The entire day he had been fuming and complaining to me about Harry. To be quite honest I was getting rather bored of it and after dinner I announced that I was going to the library to study alone.

I was in the library for quite a while trying to finish up my potions project when I realized how dark it had gotten. Exactly midnight and I internally cursed myself. If I was caught for being out so late, who knew what the punishments could be? I slyly and quietly made my way over to the restricted section to put away my book when I found a certain Mudblood engrossed in her work.

"Oi, Granger!" I smirked, she looked up. "You do realize that it is midnight."

Her eyes grew wide, "Oh Merlin's beard! I didn't notice. Oh dear, what will happen if Filch catches us?" I noticed she said _us_ and sneered. I needed to hide my feelings for her.

"Us? I'm sorry, Granger but you are on your own for this one. I won't have any trouble getting back to my Common Room without getting caught." She rolled her eyes at me, gathering her books and standing on her tiptoes to place them on the highest shelf. When I saw her struggling, unable to reach it, I crept up behind her and placed them on the shelf for her. She turned around.

"Thanks," she whispered breathlessly. Oh Salazar, her lips were right there looking oh so kissable, and I had the urge to pin her against the shelfs and let my lust run wild. I restrained myself, and leaned in closer.

"No problem, Granger," within a second I couldn't restrain myself anymore and I leaned in to kiss her. To my surprise she returned the kiss and it got pretty intense.

At the end of our little session, I walked her back to her dorms.

"Malfoy…" she whispered.

"Hush, Granger, trust me, this was all just a dream…" I prayed she wouldn't tell the Weasel, who I knew would be after my head.

I waltzed off back to my own Common Room feeling quite proud with myself. When I walked in I saw Blaise and Harry screaming at each other. Oh come on…

Blaise POV

I know _he_ asked her to the ball, but I thought that was all a joke, to get back at me. I was wrong though; just this morning he slid up to Ginny and whispered in her ear, trying to be sexy or something. Okay, that I could actually tolerate, but my heart instantly split in two when I saw him get a smooch on the cheek. She was _giggling_.

I have never actually been in love; all the others I dated or kissed, well let's just say they were mere toys, shall we? But Weasley is...special; I've never met someone like her. So when Harry strolled out of the Great Hall without a care in the world, a bloody grin on his face, my skin was boiling.

I made sure of it to catch up to him a have a little "talk" with him after classes, but I totally forgot as I was so caught up in all my work. It was thirty till midnight and I walked to our dorm. Fortunately for me, he was still awake, barely, but was reading his Charms book.

It's now or never, I thought to myself. I charged at him and leapt, crashing hard into the boy, sending both of us onto the floor. He choked on air out of surprise, but I wrestled out of anger, and ended up pinning him down.

"What do you want from me, _Potter_? Is it Greengrass? Take her, she's nothing to me, but leave Ginny out of this; she's _mine_ ," I snarled.

Harry struggled, but cried out when I dug my knees into the sides of his hips.

"I love her, and I thank you for letting go, but I want you to apologize-you treated her like a toy, an _animal_ stuck in her cage. You're one sick and twisted guy, you know that _Zabini_?" he breathed out.

We wrestled hard, bumping into everything we touched. By the end of it, we were panting heavily and sweating like dogs.

I yanked him by the collar and slammed him into the wall, but he recovered fast and kicked me onto my luggage. The protruding corner hit my back, causing me to let my guard down and he had the oppurtunity to one handedly grab my shirt so hard it tore, and threw me across the room. I hit the bed post and jumped at him. We rolled around, and took turns beating the other up.

"I. Hate. You!" I yelled and shoved his face into the door.

"I. Hate. You. More!" Harry spat and judo flipped me into the wall.

The room was a complete and utter mess. I wiped the blood off my busted lip and kicked him as hard as I could possibly kick...right in the family jewels and he collapsed to the floor, gasping in pain, just as the door flew open.

Draco stepped into the room, analyzing the war zone. Books were everywhere, the beds were untidy, just like a tornado had run through. He walked in with wide eyes and mouth agape. Staring from me, a torn shirt hanging off my shoulders, a busted lip, and a few bruises and cuts here and there, to Harry, who was….on the floor in a fetal position, clutching his you know what.

"What the bloody _hell_ happened in here," Draco coughed out, looking completely lost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N Sorry if that chapters a bit short and nothing really goes on, but I wanted to establish the relationships and the hard feelings and stuff. Love ya all for sticking with me! (Even when I didn't write for a while :/) Keep being perfect! Remember to review!**


	20. AUTHORS NOTE

**URGENT AUTHORS NOTE!**

 **I know what you're thinking; Eliza what the hey are you doing, it's been like 2 weeks! I know, I know. It's just that this story kind of feels dead to me and I literally have NO ideas; every time I try to start a new chapter, I end up making it another filler chapter. I've kinda lost my interest in this story; I'm sorry.**

 **HOWEVER** _ **if anyone enjoyed this story and would like it if I continued, just one person, I will continue for at least a few more chapters. But someone must tell me in a week's time. Or else, this story will be discontinued…**_

 **I'm so sorry for those who liked this story, I just can't think of anything or believe it has potential anymore. I WILL be writing more stories, Harry Potter included, so don't fret.**

 **-Eliza Jackson**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I cannot tell everyone how sorry I am, for not continuing even after I said I would if someone reviewed. I just got caught up in school, my grades were dropping. :/ HOWEVER, as I promised, I will be continuing this story, but the updates may take longer. I'm really sorry for the wait, but hey, I'm back!**

 **Disclaimer: none of the story plot or characters belong to me.**

Harry POV:

I ended up just ignoring Blaise for the most part, especially since now I had the third task to look forwards to. It sucked not having Blaise to train me, but he was being an arse. For all he knew, I might actually like the Weaslette. Speaking of the Weaslette, it was great fun pretending to date her. Did she think it was real? Who knew, who cared! It was worth it just to see the look on her stupid brothers faces. The older twins had pranked me for about a week before Weaslette had gotten pissed at her.

Now thinking about it, I realized that I had never actually called her her real name… What was her real name? Oh yes, Ginevra. I knew I would have to break up with her by the end of the year, but I'd cross that road when I got there.

Now for the final task. I laid down in my bed tossing a snitch up and down in the air. Dumbledore had talked to Diggory and I previously to tell us what the task would be. We would be venturing through a maze of dangerous creatures to grab a cup.

I'm still not sure how to prepare for this kind of task; it's a 'who can survive the longest' type of task. I guess i should just sharpen up my spells and ask Draco to spar with me everyday. I need as much practice as I can, hence the fact that I'm three years younger than everyone. They all know three times as many spells as I do, therefore, I have a major disadvantage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N: I'm sorry if you want me to in detail go over the 3rd task, but I am not going to. I'm basing it off of how it went in the movies and am just going to switch it to when Harry gets taken to the graveyard. Also, some things will be changed due to the fact that Harry is in Slytherin.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Together?" I asked Diggory, out of breath.

"Together," he agreed.

We both grasped the golden cup at the same time, and immediately were whirled away.

I landed hard on my back and looked all around. Cedric was starting to stand up, and i groaned out at my awkward landing.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, what about you, Potter," he breathed heavily, "where the bloody hell are we?"

I looked around; it was dark and had a terrible and grave feeling in the air. I felt like I've seen this place before….oh Merlin! This was from a dream I repeatedly had been having throughout the year.

"I've been here before, in a dream," I wearily called out. Cedric looked back at me before swiftly taking his wand out.

I took mine out as well, for a dark presence arrived. A hooded figure walked out of a rundown cottage, carrying something that looked like a miniature version of the carrier. It was almost baby-like.

"Kill the spare," the hooded baby hissed and I froze.

A green light shot out of the mysterious man's wand, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

It spiralled to Diggory's chest and sunk right in, making the seventh year fly back and hit the ground. After a few rolls, the body lie still.

"CEDRIC!" I felt myself yelling in disbelief. The proud puffie that everyone looked up to was here on the ground, eyes glazed over, and still. Cedric Diggory was dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTRAGEDYXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wormtail made his way to me, using his wand to lift my body and trap it against the gravestone. I felt ill I I heard a small voice croak from the bundle Wormtail held.

" _Do it… NOW_!" it screeched, and Wormtail dropped the bundle into a goblet of water.

I moaned as my scar burned and Wormtail talked, "The bone of the father unwillingly given. The flesh of a servant, willingly." I groaned and held in a meal as the man chopped off his own hand. " The blood of the enemy."

He made his way over to me, scowling as he tore my sleeve and cut a vertical line, deep into my wrist. I yelled out, and he dropped the blood into the cauldron. I screamed loudly as the new body of Voldemort rose from the fire. He walked over to Wormtail, grabbing his arm and calling forth all of his death eaters.

He then grabbed and named then one by one. I gasped at the name Malfoy, and saw my best friend's father. At my gasp, Voldemort turned to me. He laughed strutting forward.

"Why Harry, son. I hadn't remembered you were here." That's when he noticed my green Slytherin emblem. He let out a long loud laugh, "Why, Harry? A Slytherin? Why hadn't anyone told me about this?" He looked around laughing, before letting me down.

"Well, then. I will give you an option. You join me… or you die," he grinned. I stood, bending my head down, acting if I were to join him. I didn't even touch my wand, but remembered the wandless magic that Blaise had taught me. _Expelliarmus_.

His wand flew out of his hand and I felt something flash before my eyes. It was Cedric's voice.

 _Harry, take my body back, take my body back to my father… please._

Tears threatened to crawl down my cheeks as I grabbed him and the handle to the Portkey. I flashed back to Hogwarts, and cheering arose around me. I gripped onto Cedric's body, crying, wishing that this was all a dream.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: YEAR FIVE**

 **A/N: I am sorry to everyone who has been waiting for me to update. School has been a huge rollercoaster and I haven't had much time to write. Because you guys have been waiting so long, I am trying to get out two chapters tonight. In the last chapter I left off with Cedric dying and Harry's fight with Voldemort. Because it has been so long, I will give you a little recap on what happened in Harry's fourth year. If you would like a recap of the first three years, you can find it in Chapter Ten. So here's the little recap:**

 _ **Harry is chosen for the Triwizard Tournament. Draco is quick to support him, while Blaise is a little miffed. Blaise soon gets over his jealousy and is a huge help to Harry throughout the tasks. Harry catches Daphne, his girlfriend, cheating on him with Blaise. He grows angry at Blaise and asks Ginny Weasley out. He soon ditches Weasley, going after Pansy Parkinson. Draco Malfoy grows a liking to Hermione Granger and they share a few moments. During the last task, Harry is confronted by the Dark Lord who kills Cedric Diggory. As Harry goes into his fifth year he feels secluded and alone, many blaming him for the death of Diggory.**_

 **So that was a crappy summary… :/ Again I am sorry for the wait. Here are a few shoutouts to those who have supported me even throughout my long break:**

 **little-horse94**

 **Endear-Girl/Ended-Girl/Ender-Girl (assuming its the same person)**

 **03**

 **Please review for a shoutout! Without further adue, along with the story!**

Harry POV

I won't lie; this summer has been the worst one yet. If only I had lost to my desire of winning that bloody cup. Then _he_ would never have died. _It_ would never have come back to life. My best mate would still be sending me letters every few days. After fourth year, I lost everything. Well, everything I still had.

I feel so lost; it seems as if everyone, including me, blames me and my actions for the life of the Golden Prefect, Cedric Diggory. I'm not searching for sympathy or words that are defending my actions; everything that went down _did happen_. I just...I just wish they went down _differently_.

And then the darkest wizard of all time had to come back. More importantly, because of me. I wasn't strong enough, I was too weak. So weak that I was easily captured and practically gave out my blood for his resurrection. So weak that I _watched_ the 'ceremony' occur. So weak I let my friend down and the consequence was him!

But as this went on, I noticed something I should've noticed years ago. I had always known Draco's father was one of Voldemort's lackeys, one of the most trusting in fact, but through all the years, I noticed one thing. Draco has never formally introduced his family to me. Sure, I've seen them around here and there, but never have I greeted them and introduced myself. For five years, and this is the first time I had noticed.

I'm starting to wonder if that has anything to do with why I haven't been receiving any mail from the platinum haired teen. Perhaps his father has been influencing my best mate, making him stop communicating with me. Does it have to do with who I am? The Boy Who Lived?

Anyways, enough with the sentimental crap. I looked out the window only to find myself staring at the ever so beautiful rusted bars my caring family had set up. Beyond that, I could only see a pitch black sky, clouded with grey fluff that seemed to be the growing pollution of the nowaday Muggles.

I glanced over at the brown wristwatch that was so worn, the leather was falling apart. My uncle gave that to me, insisting I should know when to wake up for my chores. The slow ticking of the device was sure to turn a wizard mad, but I was used to this treatment. The dirtied glass circle that laid atop of the black markings blocked the time, but if I squinted, I could make out that it was a quarter past five.

I was locked in my room, and I hadn't eaten in at least a week. My aunt and uncle never let me downstairs because they didn't want any of their or Dudley's guests to see me. I groaned, flopping around on my bed, with nothing to do. Suddenly the air around me grew cold and a searing pain hit my forehead. I fell out of my bed, backing up against the door as I looked to my open window.

Dementors. I should have known. My heartbeat increased drastically as the creatures made its way into my room, towering above me. My hands trembled as I grasped my wand, trying to remember the spell Blaise had taught me to defend myself from the creatures. I felt sick to my stomach, not being able to remember the exact phrase.

Giving up hope, I watched the creature approach, ready to say goodbye. Suddenly, before I realized what was happening, my door burst open and somebody shouted, "Expecto Patronum!" With that, my world went black.

 **Sorry for the short chapter and the cliffhanger, but I promise to update more often. To everyone who is wondering; Sirius Black is Harry's godfather and Harry will join the Order of the Phoenix. As Harry is a Slytherin in this story, a lot may be changed. As you can tell, I changed the dementor scene already. I will be changing a lot, so this is a warning to all of you. If you have any suggestions or ideas that you want included in this year, feel free to review or message me. :)**


End file.
